Sweet Hearts
by EmeliAbader
Summary: Una noche mientrás todos los ponis dormían Pinkie Pie, se encuentra en el bosque Everfree a una potranca que parecía perdida, hasta entonces decide cuidarla hasta que la encuentren sus padres, sin embargo ambas se encariñan una con la otra lo qué hace la situación más dificultosa para ella sabiendo que dejarla con sus padres es lo correcto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Emeli si es bastante curioso, bueno este es mi primer fic sobre My little pony, así que lo disfruten... Por favor no sean muy duros con los comentarios.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Sugar Blossom.

Era un hermoso día en Ponyville, mientras que la amigable Pinkie Pie, brindaba sonrisas a todos, ya que se venía un festival muy importante y todo poni, debía ayudar muy seriamente ya que de seguro la princesa Celestia iría a presenciar el hermoso trabajo que había hecho cada poni con esfuerzo. Twilight se aseguraba de que todo estuviera perfecto, sin ningún problema en todo lo planeado, Rarity, muy emocionada estaba decorando cada parte de Ponyville con hermosas cintas de colores incluso en los árboles que les daba un toque magnifico, Rainbow Dash se aseguraba de que no hubiera ni una sola nube sobre Ponyville, Applejack estaba ayudando a poner los puestos de comida y de juegos, mientras que Fluttershy con su timidez extrema trataba de preparar el escenario donde cantarían las aves una hermosa canción. Y por último Pinkie, ponía globos y muchas cosas dulces por doquier su emoción y felicidad era tan grande que llegaba a contagiar a todo poni.

-¿Lo has oído? Dijeron que muchos ponis extranjeros vendrán al festival.

-Yo creo que es porque la princesa Celestia vendrá a presenciar la obra.

-Lo mismo creo yo.

Esa misma noche, la tranquilidad y el silencio reinaba mientras que la hermosa luna dominaba el cielo, todos los ponis estaban durmiendo en silencio a excepción de Pinkie Pie que estaba demasiado emocionada para dormir así que decidió dar un paseo, por curiosidad propia al cruzar el puente que llevaba al bosque Everfree, escucho a una potranca llorar, preocupada fue tras el sonido del llanto de aquella criatura.

-¿Quién está llorando tan fuerte? No tengas miedo, no te haré daño solo dime dónde estás de esa forma podre ayudarte.

Solo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una parte profunda donde se escucho mucho más fuerte, al mirar debajo de un árbol noto que una pequeña potranca de melena magenta y crin de color purpura y sus ojos eran de un color rosa crema, la pequeña estaba llorando.

-¿Estás perdida?

-Sí…No encuentro a mis padres. –Dijo entre sollozos.

-Es muy tarde como para que estés aquí, ven conmigo ¡Mañana los buscaremos! –Dijo Pinkie muy entusiasmada.

-M-Muy bien. –Respondió la pequeña.

-¡Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie! ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-…S-Sugar Blossom.

-No llores Sugar, ponte animada de esa forma tus padres se preocuparan menos.

-Pero es que…

-Descuida mientras los busquemos yo te cuidare.

Sugar PV

Estaba muy asustada, después de todo mis padres dijeron que volverían por mi pero no los vi regresar, al llegar a una aldea Pinkie me indico que ese lugar se llamaba Ponyville y que se estaba preparando para celebrar un festival, a pesar de todo yo no tengo Cutie Mark aún, mis compañeras me ignoraban por no tener una Cutie Mark, lo que me hacía sentir muy triste, hasta el punto de volverme una llorona, que simplemente lloraba por las cosas más pequeñas…A veces sentía que era una molestia para mis padres, creo que no me equivoque, desde el día en que mi madre me llamo "inútil" con otros insultos para decirme buena para nada o inservible…Eh dejado de sonreír, no importa lo que uno haga o diga jamás llegue a sonreír de nuevo, confió muy poco en los demás, es por eso que no puedo confiar en que Pinkie Pie sea una buena persona.

-¡Bienvenida a Sugar Cube Corner! Aquí prácticamente se suele vender cosas dulces, como caramelos, paletas, chocolates, pasteles, muffins etc. Dime ¿Cuál es tú dulce favorito?

-…Me gustan los cupcakes…

-¡Genial a mi también! Si quieres está noche duermes conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien…

-¡Perfecto! Tendremos una pijamada, pelea de almohadas y cuentos de terror. –Ríe.

-Ah…Q-Qué bien.

Esa noche Pinkie me invito a dormir en su cama, por lo que acepte llego a leerme cuentos y luego jugamos algunos juegos, al parecer ella es muy animada y extrovertida…Todo lo contrario a mi…Además pareció notar que no llego a reír.

-Buenas noches Sugar.

-Buenas noches Pinkie Pie…Y gracias.

-De nada pequeña.

Finalmente pase la noche, en la casa de Pinkie Pie, su cama era muy cómoda y su cuarto limpio y amplio, la luz de la luna acompañaba la él silenció que había en aquella habitación, al parecer Pinkie ya estaba dormida, por lo tanto decidí dormirme yo también…

-…Hm…Huele a fresa…

-¡Buenos días!

-¡AH! –Salto como un gato al techo.

-Te traje un cupcake, espero que los disfrutes, abajo hay jugo de naranja que recién exprimí para ti, debo ir a poner más globos en los puestos para el festival ¡Nos vemos! –Se va saltando alegremente.

-Genial…-Me bajo cayendo en la cama.

Al despertar, estaba ella sobre mi mirándome tan incómodamente emocionada se veía su expresión, al parecer esperando a que despertara…Sin duda eso asustaría a cualquiera ¿Quién quiere despertar y ver a alguien observándolo? Obviamente yo no.

-Fresas…Me gustan las fresas…-Como lentamente el cupcake.

De repente escucho que un ruido proviene debajo de la cama de Pinkie, parecía la risa de un bebe así que me asome a mirar, y resulta que no estaba equivocada era una pequeña unicornio que al verme sonrió y salió debajo con toda prisa.

-Vaya, eres una unicornio muy bonita. –Acaricio su cabeza. -¿Quieres? –Le doy un trozo pequeño de cupcake.

Aún que sea un poco difícil de creer siempre quise tener hermanos ya sean menores o mayores, porque cuando estaba sola en mi casa, nadie podía acompañarme y mis padres solo me regañaban únicamente a mi…De repente vino un pequeño pegaso a quién salude y le di un trozo igualmente.

-Es bueno que se tengan a ustedes…Yo no tengo hermanos saben…No sé lo que se siente eso que llaman "Tú primer amigo o enemigo"…Pero sin embargo no me quejo mucho de eso.

Finalmente acabe con el cupcake y tome el jugo de naranja que me había dejado Pinkie, como ya dije anteriormente yo no sonrió y dudo hacerlo…Simplemente salí a fuera para notar el sol que iluminaba mi cara…Podía ver a muchos otros potrillos jugar…Los adultos estaban ocupados con el festival y otros trataban de ayudar.

-…Debería de ir a conocer un poco el lugar…-Bajo las escaleras de entrada y me acerco un poco a los demás.

-Le toca el lomo a Applebloom. -¡Chicas vieron eso!

-¿Qué?

-¡Esa poni no tiene Cutie Mark!

-¡Qué bien! Podríamos pedirle que sea parte de las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-Una poni sin cutie mark, ha qué triste y pobre de ella no tiene un talento especial, ha de ser solo un niña boba e inútil.

El oír esas dolorosas palabras "Boba y inútil" Solo me dieron deseos de llorar y eso mismo hice, finalmente salí de allí solo me traían recuerdos de cuando mi madre me llamaba así.

-…Solo soy una inútil buena para nada…-Eche un suspiro.

-¡No digas eso! No eres ninguna inútil Sugar. –Acaricia mi cabeza.

-¡Sí lo soy! Tú no lo entiendes Pinkie.

-Se sienta a mi lado. –No creo que seas inútil...Tampoco creo que deberías llorar, mucho menos estar triste, ¡Ven ayúdame a decorar un poco los almacenes para el festival!

-Suspiro. –Está bien.

Termine ayudando a Pinkie Pie, al parecer luego de poner cintas y varios globos tocaba ayudar a hacer dulces, allí conocí a Applejack una de las amigas de Pinkie Pie, es muy amable y al parecer honesta sus postres fueron deliciosos, obviamente al decir ese comentario no lo dije con ninguna expresión en especial, por lo tanto Applejack me miro raro.

-¡Listo! Ya coloque una me falta otra linterna.

-Puedes caerte Orion.

-No voy a caerme. –Se trata de sujetar de una soja. –Ya casi alcanzo. -¡Listo! Que te dije no voy a caerme. –Se mueve y se balancea la escalera.

Paseando junto a Pinkie logro ver que un poni, estaba a punto de caerse no esperaba salvarlo ya que parecía pesado yo soy solo una potranca inútil…Pero de su casco se iba a caer una casa para aves de madera que tenía…Simplemente me preocupe por eso y lo atrape antes de que cayera al agua.

-¡Vaya gracias! Poner una pequeña piscina sirvió de algo, había construido esa casa para dársela a Fluttershy que últimamente me ah pedido una, pero finalmente me dijo que ya pudo conseguirla ¿No quieres conservarla?

-¿P-Puedo?

-¡Claro que puedes! Es tuya. –Se va.

-…Jamás me habían regalado algo…-Lo sujeto fuerte. -¡Lo pintare y lo decore muy bonito para las aves!

-¡Sonreíste!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si lo es! Hiciste una pequeña sonrisa…-Me abraza. -¡Me gusta ver a los ponis sonreír! Me hace sentir muy feliz.

Luego llego la noche nuevamente, como la noche anterior tuve que dormir en la cama de Pinkie Pie, pero está vez ella estaría ocupada preparando algunos postres abajo, mientras que yo podía estar durmiendo.

_-¿Mama? ¡Mama! –Corro hacia ella._

_-¡Lárgate! Eres una buena para nada y todos lo saben, solo sabes depender de los demás…Si no hubieras nacido tú padre y yo seriamos más felices…_

_-… ¿No me quieres?_

_-¡NADIE TE QUIERE NI TE AMA SUGAR! _

_-Me pongo a llorar. -…Pero no he hecho nada malo…No me odien… ¡Por favor! No me odien…_

-Por favor no…Deténganse…

-¡Sugar! ¡Sugar! ¡Despierta!

-Despierto de un susto. -¿P-Pinkie?

-¿Estás bien? Parecía que tenías una pesadilla, de hecho vine a ver si estabas bien.

-…

-No llores. ¿De acuerdo?

-… ¡Pinkie! –La abrazo fuertemente. –No quiero que me odien…No quiero que me llamen inútil ni torpe…Solo por no tener Cutie Mark.

-Nadie te odia…No podían odiarte, eres una poni muy especial como todos, tengas cutie mark o no, yo siempre te voy a querer y tus amigos también…Eso tenlo por seguro, cuando te pase algo malo puedes contármelo, cuando sientes miedo o dolor puedes venir conmigo, yo te protegeré y de curare de las heridas…Lo prometo.

-… ¡Pinkie!

Pasaron las semanas y comencé a querer a Pinkie, llegue a ir a la escuela y recibí muchos comentarios malos por no tener cutie mark, cada vez que llegaba a casa llegaba llorando pero ahí estaba Pinkie Pie para hacerme reír, que por cierto ahora hago, el festival iba muy bien solo faltaba un día para que los ponis terminaran.

-¡Listo! Finalmente terminamos todo, para mañana los ponis vendrán muy contentos incluyo aquellos que no conocen Ponyville.

-Tienes razón Pinkie ¿Y cómo va todo con Sugar Blossom?

-¡Pues muy bien! Se ha vuelto más alegre y ya casi nunca llora es mucho más fuerte y ya no suele decirse a sí misma "Inútil o tonta u otras cosas".

-¡Me alegra oír eso! Solo por preguntarte a veces veo que te preocupas un poco de más por ella… ¿Es que la quieres por algo en especial?

-…Bueno…Llegue a quererla como un hija por así decirlo…Supongo que por eso me volví un poco sobre-protectora, de verdad que quiero mucho y ojala estuviéramos juntas siempre, se volvió una poni muy importante para mí.

-…Recuerda que ella está alojada contigo hasta que encuentren a sus padres…

-Lo sé, lo sé…Es que me he encariñado mucho con ella, no quisiera que se vaya, pero es lo correcto.

-Me alegra que entendieras…

En otra parte…

-¿Por qué no recibimos la paga de este mes?

-Porque ustedes no tienen hija.

-¡Claro que la tenemos!

-Según la información registrada ustedes la abandonaron en un bosque, significa que no recibirán el dinero "extra" para mantenerla y volverán a recibir 4 bits como es correcto, además si no la hubieran abandonado hubieran recibido el nuevo pago de 5.000 bits, pero es un lastima.

-…De acuerdo, con su permiso nos retiramos. –Se van ambos.

-¡Esa maldita! Quién sabe donde la abramos dejado…Ahora que la necesitamos para recibir dinero no está.

-Será mejor ir a buscarla.

-Buena idea…La dejamos en el bosque everfree, seguro está en algún pueblo cercano.

Regresando a Ponyville…

-_"Recuerda que ella debe regresar con sus padres Pinkie"_. –Lo sé…

-¡Hola Pinkie!

-¡Hola Sugar! ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Muy bien! Hoy tratamos de conseguir nuestras cutie mark, saltando en paracaídas, pero no había ningún lugar lo suficientemente alto, también pensamos en algún planeador pero tampoco…creímos que funcionaria.

-…

-¿Y a ti?

-Bien…-Responde deprimida.

-¿Paso algo?

-No…Solo recordé algo.

-Pinkie, han unos ponis que dicen ser los padres de Sugar.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Me sentía con miedo, el solo volverles a ver, no quería…No quería volverlos a ver nunca, les tenía miedo y me gustaba como estaba ahora, tenía muchos amigos y era feliz…No, no quería vivir como antes…

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de Sweet Hearts, espero que los disfruten…**

Capitulo 2: Do not leave me alone.

Pinkie Pie PV

Había pasado un par de semanas para terminar encariñándome con Sugar Blossom, llegue a quererla como una hija o tal vez como una hermana…El punto era que la apreciaba mucho y no quería que se fuera de mi lado, al salir estaban allí dos ponis parados en frente de la puerta esperando tontamente a que Sugar saliera a dar la cara, ella se aferro a mi pero la aleje…Era lo mejor para ella, debía volver con sus padres.

-Pinkie…No quiero irme.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte Sugar, pero debes marcharte ellos debieron estar muy preocupados por ti, el que te quiere te busca…

-Lo sé pero…-Me abraza. –Yo te quiero a ti…

-Podrás venir a visitarme.

-Pero no será lo mismo…

-¡Sugar! –Grita su madre con voz nerviosa.

-Debes irte. –Le doy un pequeño empujoncito hacia fuera.

-¡Sugar cariño! –La abraza. –Estaba tan preocupada por ti…Creí que no volvería a verte.

-…-La aleja. –No quiero volver.

-Pero debes hacerlo. –Muchas gracias y disculpen las molestias. –La sujeta del casco y la lleva a la fuerza.

-Su madre es un poco brusca ¿No lo crees, Pinkie?

-Hm…Es cierto…Será mejor investigar un poco…-Me voy hacia dentro.

Sugar PV

Extrañare la risa de Pinkie y sus fiestas, sus alegrías todo…Extrañare a la Pinkie Pie que logró hacerme feliz con solo sonreír…Quería ir con ella, solo volver para que vuelvan a llamarme inútil, seguro que mis padres solo me quieren por una razón más importante que no tenga que ver conmigo.

-¡Nos ocasionaste muchos problemas! Eres una tonta e inútil, jamás puedes hacer algo bien, si hubieras vuelto nos hubieras ahorrado la molestia de buscarte.

-Lo siento…

-Deberías sentirte agradecida.

Tras unas largas horas regresamos a mi casa, donde como siempre las cosas eran un desastre, mi madre generalmente no limpia mucho y mi padre no es muy limpio que digamos, mi cama como siempre hecha con telas de trapos viejas, las patas de madera y la almohada de periódico…Quería volver a la cama suave y cómoda de Pinkie Pie…Su habitación tenía muchos colores globos y serpentinas…Amaba ese lugar.

Finalmente pase la noche en mi casa, donde podía recordar lo fría e incómoda que era mi cama, la luz de la luna era lo único que me hacia olvidar de todo…Al día siguiente, me andaba preguntando como iría el festival…Seguro que Pinkie Pie, la debe estar pasando genial…

En Ponyville.

Pinkie PV

-¿Te siente bien, Pinkie?

-Sí. –Respondí.

-No pareces muy animada…

-¡Sí no pareces tú misma Pinkie Pie!

-Me parece que alguien extraña a cierta potranca…

-Sí. –Me echo a llorar de tristeza. –Extraño mucho a Sugar, no quería que de fuera pero era lo único que podía hacer por ella sabía que debía ir con sus padres pero la extraño mucho y el dolor es insoportable.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Por qué no vas a visitarla?

-Es que no sé donde viven.

-Mejor disfruta del festival, cariño estoy segura de que te animara, ella estará bien.

A pesar de que los ponis tenían la mejor alegría jamás vista…Sentía mucha depresión…Solo quería estar con mi pequeña amiga, a la que siempre me esforzaba para verla reír y cuando lo hacía era la mejor recompensa del mundo…

Volviendo a la casa de Sugar.

-Saben a habido una carroza de metal que dice que paga mucho por menores de edad.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, los llevan a ponis que necesitan sirvienta o para "Ya saben".

-¡Fantástico! ¿Cuánto crees que nos darían por la pequeña inútil?

-Unos $4000 bits, diría yo.

-¡Wow! Eso es mucho…Podríamos incluso vivir en Canterlot y tener la buena vida.

-¡Sí! ¿Dónde está esa carroza ahora mismo?

-Oh~ está justo en frente de la casa, es que les dije que ustedes no querían a su hija.

-¡Esto es perfecto!

-_¿Van a venderme? ¡N-No puede ser! ¡E-Eso es ilegal y cruel!_ –Debo huir. –Me trepo por la ventana trasera y me pongo a correr. -¡No dejaré que me atrapen! Volveré con Pinkie, no volveré a dejar que alguien me separe de ella.

-Oye inú- ¡Ah huido! Seguro volvió con esa poni de color rosa, vayamos tras ella.

Sugar PV

Me decidí a correr lo más rápido posible, para alcanzar poni claro tenía que pasar por el bosque Everfree pero todo sea por volver a ver a Pinkie, en poco tiempo comencé a escuchar a otros ponis correr y al mirar hacia atrás note que mis padres más unos ponis que parecían ser los vendedores venían tras mi, por lo que corrí con más prisa.

-¡No dejaremos que huyas!

-¡Y yo no dejare que me vendan! ¡Volveré con Pinkie! –Corro más rápido.

Finalmente luego de un largo tiempo, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando escucho las risas de otros ponis, más el rico olor a pastel de fresa, es cuando apresure más el pasó y una luz me mostró que ya estaba allí en Ponyville, por el tiempo vivido allí conocía mucho mejor el lugar y fui a esconderme en la biblioteca de Twilight.

-¡La perdimos!

-¿Dónde podrá haberse ido?

-Cierro la puerta. –Uff…

-Sugar que hac- Le cierro la boca.

-¡No hables!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mis padres quieren venderme a unos bandidos para venderme a alguien rico…Quién sabe lo que me haga pero no puedo permitir que eso pase.

-¡No podemos dejar que te atrapen! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque generalmente nadie viene a la biblioteca.

-…Es cierto…

-Solo quiero ver a Pinkie, pero si salgo estoy arriesgándome a que me vean.

-¡Yo iré por ella! –Se va.

-… ¡Gracias Spike!

Luego de esperar un par de horas escuche a alguien entrar, por lo que salí toda emocionada de mi escondite.

-¡Pinkie!

-¡Sugar! –Nos abrazamos.

Nunca me sentí tan feliz, solo quería verla quería abrazarla y contarle tantas cosas, no entiendo porque no le dije antes sobre el maltrato que caía en mi…Pero ahora entiendo que le puedo contar todos mis problemas después de todo ella es mi hermana mayor o mi madre quién sabe…Pero la aprecio y admiro.

-¡Te extrañe mucho!

-¡Yo también!…Spike… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Bueno verás. –Se rasca la nuca. –E-Es que vi un puesto de comida frita y otro de joyas y bueno…Estaban regalando un par y bueno yo…

-Río junto a Pinkie. –Está bien…

Pude hacerles frente a mis padres, pero justo antes de que me atraparan Pinkie les dijo que no tenían permiso de tocarme ni un pelo, por lo que Celestia muy enojada arresto a ambos de mis padres y obviamente a los traficantes, liberando a otros potrillos que necesitaban volver a un hogar cálido y feliz, obviamente decidí quedarme con Pinkie y sin importar que, jamás dejaría de quererla.

-¿Qué es eso que veo tan hermoso? –Pregunta Pinkie.

-¡Vaya parece que se nos adelanto una poni!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?

-Tú costado ya no está en blanco.

-¡¿Qué?! –Me volteo a ver.

Mi felicidad aumento, solo quería llorar de alegría por fin había obtenido mi cutie mark, claro tuve que salir del grupo de las cutie mark crusarders puesto que ya no necesitaba esforzarme para tener una, mi cutie mark era un hermoso globo de color verde limón con unas bonitas serpentinas de colores…Por lo del globo tenía cierto parecido al de Pinkie.

-Y así fue como obtuve mi Cutie Mark.

-¡Wow! –Aplauden todos.

-Fue una fantástica historia, Sugar ¿Cómo la has estado pasando?

-¡Muy pero muy bien! No confiaba en obtener una Cutie Mark, pero vaya que me equivoque.

-¿Qué recibiste por el cumpleaños de este año?

-Pinkie me regalo una hermosa flor, que a partir de ahora uso todos los días en mi melena.

-¿Una flor eso es todo? –Ríe de forma burlona.

-Es sin duda la cutie mark más ridícula que he visto…

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Pregunta enojada Cherilee.

Finalmente toco la campana y todos salimos, deje de recibir burlas por parte de Diamond Tiara, pero hay alguien que ha estado molestándome mucho, esa poni no tiene cutie mark, sin embargo Diamond Tiara no la ha corregido jamás, ya que es mucho más…Como decirlo ¿Temible? Qué ella.

-¡Oye!

-_Oh no, aquí vamos…Seguro vendrá a molestarme por la flor de mi cabello_. -¿Qué?

-¡Te ves horrible y ridícula! Esa flor te hace ver como una simple niña, buena para nada.

-Esa palabra ya no me afecta, además lo dice alguien que aún no encuentra su talento especial.

-¡Cállate! Mi cutie mark no es de tú asunto.

-Escucha hay una poni muy divertida esperándome en Sugar Cube Córner para hacer pasteles de fresa. ¿No te importa moverte de mi camino?

-¡Serás! –Se mueve a un lado.

-Gracias…-Sigo caminando.

-¡La próxima vez madura! –Ríe.

-Madurar es para frutas. –Me voy riéndome.

-¡E-Esa maldita!

A pesar de no tener cutie mark, las cutie mark crusaders no la aceptan por tener un muy mal carácter y ser muy mala con las chicas, sin mencionar su corte de niño, que le queda un tanto mal…

Continuara…

**Ok…Aquí se viene la verdadera historia *3* a partir de aquí habrá amor (No habrá lemon) pero si amor xD, amor inocente y frágil espero que lo disfruten.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Agradezco sus comentarios, me inspira a seguir n-n con el fic, bueno de una vez empecemos.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Rivales.

Luego de tomarme el fin de semana muy bien, Pinkie organizo una fiesta fue lo más normal para mi, de hecho como en todas me divertí mucho pero en sabía que volver a clases ya no sería lo mismo sabiendo que habría una "Molestia" junto a mí.

-Suspiro. –Espero que no vaya.

-¡¿Quién?! –Pregunta Pinkie mientras me peina.

-Una poni nueva, es muy molesta y cruel además siempre me tiene a mí como objetivo.

-Ya veo…No dejes que te afecte, Sugar deberías tratar de saber porque lo hace, si tú no le has hecho nada malo no veo razón para que te odie.

-¡Tienes razón! Hoy iré y se lo preguntare.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!

De camino a la escuela vi a las Cutie Mark Crusarders cubiertas de lodo, por lo que me pareció que habían hecho algunas "estrategias" para conseguir una cutie mark.

-¡Hey! Niña.

-Oh, genial…-Respire profundo y sonreí. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Deja de sonreír, no veo nada gracioso además tú sonrisa me perturba.

-Borro mi sonrisa. -¿Qué?

-…Verás…Olvide copiar la tarea de matemáticas ¿Te importaría pasármela?

-_¿E-Está siendo amable? _–M-Muy bien…-La mire con sospecha. –Te la prestare, pero no hagas nada raro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No confías en mí?

-_¿Quién podría confiar en alguien como tú? _-Escucha, generalmente cuando uno molesta a otro no hay confianza así que…No.

-Sí, eres muy molesta.

-¡Olvídalo! –Le di mis hojas de la tarea. -¡Adiós nos vemos en clase!

-Ah…G-Gracias…

-_No me dejaré llevar por su confusa amabilidad…_-Aha…

Una vez dentro del salón de clases, pude notar que aquella poni estaba copiando tan rápido como podía los ejercicios que Cherilee había dejado, a pesar de todo no sabía su nombre, y de la nada mi entro curiosidad por saber cómo era y tal como dijo Pinkie, la razón de su odio hacia mí.

Al final de la clase, todos los ponis se marchaban a excepción de ella que estaba con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, me pareció que no se sentía bien, pero de todas formas iba a hablar con ella.

-Ah… ¿Estás bien?

-¡¿Eh?! –Levanta su cabeza con rapidez.

-_¿S-Solo estaba dormida? ¡Juro que voy a! _-¿Te encuentras bien? Digo, como estás con la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

-…Gracias pero no necesito que ninguna tonta se preocupe por mí.

-Bueno, está tonta te dio la tarea de matemática.

-Sí, pero aún es una tonta. –Mira a un costado.

-¿Cómo es tú nombre?

-¿Ah? ¿Mi nombre?

-No tú apellido, ¡Claro que sí!

-Shadow Blood. –Mira a un costado.

-E-Es un nombre un poco…

-¿Obscuro? ¿Maligno? ¡Gracias! –Se va enojada.

-Soy una tonta, solo logre que se enojara más conmigo.

Bien, Shadow es un poni pegaso de crin celeste pálido con ojos verdes y su melena es de color naranja, su apariencia no demuestra que sea exactamente mala, pero su nombre es un poco extraño ¿Quién podría un nombre tan obscuro a su propio hijo?

-¡Bienvenida a casa Sugar! –Acaricia mi cabeza.

-Hola Pinkie. –Lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-…Resulta que solo lo empeore.

-¡No te rindas! Estoy segura que la podrás hacer sonreír, y así podrán ser amigas.

-¿Tú crees que podremos ser amigas?

-¡Amigas siempre habrá! Tal vez parezca mala, pero puede que no sea así.

-_Tal vez Pinkie tenga razón…Si yo la hago sonreír, estoy segura de que podrá ser mi amiga, de esa forma no solo dejara de molestarme sino que será mi amiga. _-¡No se qué haría sin ti, Pinkie! –La abrace fuertemente.

-Yo tampoco sé que…Pequeña.

Al día siguiente íbamos a irnos de excursión así que prepare unos cupcakes, para compartir, por eso me asegure de hacer suficientes de hecho no estaba segura de cuál sería el sabor favorito de Shadow así que prepare dos de cada sabor que encontré.

-¡Muy bien niños! Vamos a comenzar, procuren no perderse.

-Applebloom ¿No viste a Shadow?

-No, creo que está detrás de todo.

-Me dirigí hacia atrás de la fila. -¿Shadow?

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Oye discúlpame por lo de ayer, sabes tú nombre no es tan malo, es decir…Bueno es bonito y-

-¡Cállate! Tú maldita voz de niña me da dolor de cabeza.

-Niñas, apresúrense o se perderán.

-¡Sí! –Contestamos ambas.

-_¿Cómo lograr ser amiga de ella? _–Oye…Disculpa enserio…

-Ya detente, solo logras que me enoje.

A la hora del almuerzo compartí con todos los cupcakes que había hecho, me acerque como lo había planeado a Shadow, sin embargo ella se alejaba cada vez más, parece que sabía que iba a hablar con ella.

-¡Shadow! Deja de evitarme.

-No te estoy evitando.

-¿Entonces porque te alejas cada vez que doy un paso hacia ti?

-…Ah…

-Olvídalo ¿Quieres? –Le muestro un cupcake.

-No me gusta la menta.

-Aquí hay uno de fresa.

-Tampoco.

-¿De chocolate?

-Muy pesado.

-¿De banana?

-No me gusta su raro color.

-¿De kiwi?

-Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿De crema?

-No.

-¿De manzana?

-Odio las manzanas.

-De…Se me acabaron los sabores.

-Parece que no tienes nada que me satisfaga.

-Es que prepare dos de cada sabor, para saber cual era tú favorito pero parece que no te gusta ninguno.

-…Me gusta la naranja…-Susurra.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Me gusta la naranja.

-¡¿Naranja?! ¡¿Como pude olvidarlo?!

-Eres muy distraída.

-Como no tienes idea.

Al final del almuerzo continuamos con el recorrido y Shadow continuó evitándome, finalmente llego la tarde y regresamos a la escuela allí estaba Pinkie Pie esperándome con su gran sonrisa que me contagió apenas la vi, pero Shadow no parecía tener algún pariente esperándola y parecía que iba a llover, todos mis compañeros se iban con sus hermanos o padres, a casa…Pero ella estaba sola…

-Parece que quiere llover, volvamos pronto a casa Sugar.

-…Shadow…

-¿Eh? ¿Esa es la poni que te molesta?

-Molestaba…Parece estar sola…Iré a hablar con ella. –Me dirigí hacía ella.

-¡No te tardes mucho!

-_Sugar parecía a punto de llorar, sentí mucha lástima…Se lo que es sentirse abandonada. _–Shadow…

-Déjame sola. –Dijo ocultando su cara.

-¿No vendrán a recogerte?

-¡Déjame sola! –_Me grito frustrada mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro._

-…Yo…

-¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate!

-Solo quería ayudarte. –Me fui corriendo hacía Pinkie. –_De alguna forma comencé a sentir que no debía ser demasiado molesta parece estar enojada, pero cada vez que le pregunté solo se enoja más._

-Es una poni un poco rara. –_Dijo Pinkie mirando hacia atrás._

La lluvia comenzó a caer, y rápidamente Pinkie y yo nos fuimos hacia Sugar Cube Corner, yendo hacia casa no paraba de pensar "¿Por qué nadie fue a verla o a recogerla?"

Shadow PV

-…Será mejor volver a casa…Si me resfrió mamá va a enojarse. _–Me pongo a caminar lentamente._ –Solo quiero que ella se aleje…No puedo dejar que caiga en el profundo hoyo donde estoy, nadie tiene que ofrecerse a ayudarme…

Desde muy pequeña muchos han querido saber porque mi extraña forma de ser, a veces soy amable otras muy molesta para algunos…La verdad es que mi madre me enseño a ser así…Independiente sin necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado, eso la incluye mi mama nunca está en casa y yo siempre estoy sola cuando vuelve solo lo hace para ver mis notas y mi salud, luego se marcha nuevamente, siento una gran envidia por esa poni teniendo a alguien con quien compartir sus penas, miedos, secretos, emociones y sentimientos…Yo por otro lado no tengo a nadie que pueda ser capaz de enfrentar a mi madre.

-Ya volví…Como si alguien fuera a contestar… -_Dejo mi bolsa sobre la mesa_. –Alguien como yo no debería existir…Pero aún no me he ido, pero seguro ya lo haré…

La lluvia caía muy fuerte, pero eso no importaba yo solo me quede en la profunda obscuridad recostada boca arriba mirando hacia el techo, a punto de llorar…

-Solo quiero ser libre…Eso es todo…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya les traeré el 4to capitulo, les prometo qué será más largo y emocionante ¿Sí? ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Let me be Free.

Sugar PV

_Habían pasado varios días desde que no veo a Shadow desde la última vez que hablamos, de alguna forma siento que no ha estado viniendo por mi culpa, obviamente a ninguno de mis compañeros les importa hacen de cuenta que nunca estuvo aquí, en especial Diamond Tiara, volvió a molestar a los demás, y pensar que mientras Shadow estaba aquí no lo hacía…Mis días en la escuela se volvieron un poco aburridos, pensaba en ir a visitarla pero…_

Flash Back.

-Déjame sola.

-¿No vendrán a recogerte?

-¡Déjame sola!

-…Yo…

-¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate!

Fin del flash back.

_Siento que fui una molestia para ella por eso tengo miedo de ir a verla y que vuelva a decirme lo mismo…_

-¿Qué pasó Applebloom?

-Es que Bottom está de nuevo discutiendo con Charming.

-No entiendo a esos dos…

_Hace poco llego un nuevo estudiante su nombre es Charming Prism, es muy amable y todo pero las demás están enamoradas de él, no entiendo somos jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas aún…En fin, es muy amable y además ayuda mucho a la profesora pero los niños lo detestan yo diría que como es obvio le tienen envidia, su melena es de un color rubio, sus ojos de un hermoso color cristal su crin de color blanca, si tiene apariencia de alguien muy educado etc, pero créanme no lo es…_

-¡Basta! –Grito Swetie Belle. -¡Los dos no paran de discutir ni un mínimo segundo! ¡¿Qué es lo que les molesta tanto?!

-Qué él no quiere admitir que le gane en "The adventure of Lennon". –Dijo Charming.

-¡Tú no me ganaste! Y lo sabes.

-…Cosas de chicos. –Se va.

-Supongo que debemos volver… ¡Nos vemos Sugar!

-¡Hasta luego Applebloom!

_Bottom se fue con Swetie Belle, yo por otra parte decidí conocer un poco a Charming, ya que no tenía amigos no veía porque no._

-Eh…Hola…

-¿Hola? –Me miro confundido.

-Me llamo Sugar Blossom.

-Ah bueno yo soy Charming Prism.

-Solo por curiosidad ¿Tú eres de aquí?

-No, yo soy de Canterlot, pero mi familia quería tener un lugar más tranquilo donde vivir y decidimos que este era un buen lugar.

-¡Genial! ¿Y cómo es Canterlot? Mi mama ha ido pero yo nunca pude ir.

-Pues…Es muy elegante por donde quiera que vayas, todo está hecho de un material muy caro y los restaurantes son muy finos y a veces caros, la apariencia es muy importante allí.

-Vaya…Quisiera ir algún día. –Suspire.

-Seguro lo harás, créeme que te va a encantar.

_Durante las siguientes horas libres me la pase hablando con él todo el día y llegue a conocerlo mejor, no era mal poni ni tampoco un presumido era simplemente alguien que buscaba amigos. Al final de la clase decidimos ir a comer un helado como ya dije anteriormente nos estábamos conociendo y nos llevábamos muy bien._

-Hahaha, si a veces Button es muy infantil.

_En cuanto entre y voltee para mirar donde nos sentaríamos…En una mesa estaba ella leyendo un libro, no podía creer que Shadow estuviera tan pacifica y yo preocupada por ella, sin embargo no quería ir a saludarla aún siento que soy una molestia para ella, así que actué como si no estuviera allí._

-Entonces yo le dije "No, no es cierto porque si así fuera estaría al revés".

-Hahaha. –Reí alegremente. –Oye me disculpas iré a pedir unos muffins.

-De acuerdo.

-_Debería como mínimo saludarla pero… ¡No! Nada de peros debo saber porque estuvo faltando estos días. _-¡Hola Shadow!

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo beber una malteada o comer un helado?

-…Me refiero a que haces aquí…Sola…

-¡Ah! No estoy sola estoy con un amigo, llego mientras tú estabas ausente y hablando de eso. ¿Por qué faltaste tanto?

-Suspira. –Escucha… ¡No te metas en mi vida! Tú y yo no somos amigas, entiéndelo.

-…Lo siento… -Me fui de nuevo a mi mesa con Charming. –_Sabía que no debía hablarle. –Lance un suspiro._

_Pasaron los días y finalmente llego el fin de semana, a pesar de todo yo seguía preocupada por Shadow…Pero lo que me animo es Pinkie Pie, y su idea de recoger dulces la noche de Nighmare Night, me sentía mucho mejor y olvide todos mis problemas._

-¡Muy bien! Mañana será Nighmare Night, pero te prometo que tengo un gran disfraz para ti.

-¿Gomi vendrá?

-Claro que si tontita, sino no sería lo mismo.

-¡Muy bien!

_Al día siguiente estaban todos muy ocupados viendo sus disfraces otros estaban terminando de preparar todo, en cuanto llego la noche yo acompañe a Pinkie a otros niños a recoger dulces._

-¡Iremos al bosque Everfree! –Grito emocionada Pinkie.

-¡Sí! –Respondieron los demás.

_Ok lo admito si me da un poco de miedo el bosque Everfree desde que mis padres me abandonaron allí, así que como los demás eran más pequeños los deje ir adelante mío junto con Pinkie. Una vez que entramos mucho más profundo, me pareció escuchar a alguien caminar._

-…Eh Pinkie…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me pareció ver a alguien pasar por los arboles.

-¡Tonterías! En esta zona no hay muchos monstruos, hay más adelante.

_Pero me aleje del grupo para poder saber que era o quién era, tenía esa curiosidad sobre mí._

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Grite mirando hacía todos lados. –_Escucho un llanto._ -¡Espera voy por ti! –_A pesar de que tengo miedo no puedo dejar que alguien este solo en este bosque._ -¿Dónde estás?

-¿S-Sugar?

-¡¿Shadow?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! Estás toda lastimada… ¿Y porque lloras?

-Me abraza fuertemente. –Ayúdame por favor…Quiero ser libre…Pero ella no me lo permite, lamento haberte tratado mal.

-…Está bien pero ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Ella me castigo…Así que tuve que volver por mi cuenta.

-Descuida, iremos a tú casa y curare tus heridas…

_Aquella noche acompañe en todo momento a Shadow ella me confesó que tenía miedo, me quede a dormir en su casa para cuidar de ella, de alguna forma no éramos tan diferentes… Yo también fui abandonada, pero ella de una forma más cruel…_

-Pero las madres no deben ser así…

-Ella es diferente solía ser muy buena y amable pero…Él vino para arruinarnos la vida…

-¿Y porque no me dijiste de esto antes?

-Porque ella estaba vigilándome, pero ahora está en el Imperio de Cristal, y no tiene forma de verme así que bueno…Lamento todo por lo que te hice pasar ¿Amigas?

-¡Sí! –Sonreí alegremente.

Shadow PV

_Mis miedos comenzaron a irse poco a poco sin embargo mi libertad estaba muy lejos, era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien sobre mi y sobre mi mama, después de todo siempre temí a que le hiciera algo a los demás, sin embargo nadie me había ayudado como Sugar, fue la primera persona que solo le intereso hacerme sonreír, y yo termine apreciándola como una amiga en secreto._

-Muy bien ahora descansa, para mañana estarás mejor, yo debo irme así que bueno…-Me levante.

-Me sujeto del casco. – ¡No te vayas!

-¿Eh? –Volteo. -¿Por qué no?

-…No quiero sentirme sola y además si te vas…Seguiré con miedo…

-Muy bien.

Sugar PV

_Termine durmiendo con ella, de alguna forma me sentí como la primera vez que dormí con Pinkie…Solo que…Sentía que ella era como yo antes por eso tenía un poco de nostalgia._

-Buenas noches Sugar.

-Buenas noches Shadow.

_Al día siguiente tuve que ir inmediatamente a decirle a Pinkie donde estuve, la pobre estuvo buscándome toda la noche sin dormir…Me sentí terrible en solo verla sin dormir, pero ella me sonrió y dijo: "Si fue para ayudar a alguien más está bien" Aún así me sentía terrible, cuide de Shadow durante el día tal como Pinkie cuido de mi, después de todo ella tenía heridas y tenía que curarlas._

Mientras en el Imperio de Cristal.

-Vaya que te has confiado demasiado mi niña, pero descuida y te haré recordar las lecciones que aprendiste de pequeña. –Abre un cofre. –Está pesadilla acabara para nosotras y volveremos a ser felices, solo es cuestión de ponerte este collar para eso.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Remember Me.

-¡Oye mama mira! Quiero un globo.

-Es un poco caro, no podemos comprar uno, debemos ahorrar para la comida.

-…Ok…-Bajo la mirada.

-Muy bien, señor disculpe deme un globo. –Le da los bits.

-¡Gracias por su compra! –Dijo el vendedor alegremente.

-Espero que estés contenta.

-¡Gracias mami!

_Como no recordar la época en donde era feliz, donde podía ser libre y distraída creyendo que todo iría bien pero…Cuando uno crece se da cuenta de el mundo real, que no todo es lo que aparenta ser…_

_Mi mama y yo éramos felices en una época, no nos faltaba nada ni nunca necesitábamos a nadie más, pero eso cambio un terrible día…Yo y ella estábamos pensando en ir a Canterlot después de que ella ganara un concurso donde tendría una semana para vivir en el castillo, ella y yo no éramos del todo "Ricas" por así decirlo, éramos comunes y corrientes ella un unicornio y yo un pegaso de parte de mi padre. Ese día fuimos felices cuando nos dirigimos a Canterlot, pero ni yo sabía lo que nos avecinaba._

-¿Qué te apetecería ver cuando lleguemos Red?

-¡Quisiera ver los juguetes y la biblioteca! –Dije emocionada.

-Muy bien una vez que hayamos desempacado veremos lo que tú quieras.

-¡Qué bien!

-Mira ya llegamos.

-¡¿Enserio?!

_Ese día me sentía muy feliz, mi emoción era como nunca finalmente bajamos del tren y nos dirigimos al castillo, yo solo pensaba en ver las tiendas o los parques pero mi madre se comporto extraña al ver el castillo, en cuanto entramos ambas nos impresionamos._

-¡Vaya…! Este es el castillo de Canterlot.

-Bienvenidas.

-Bajamos ambas la cabeza. –P-Princesa Celestia. –Dijo mi madre un tanto nerviosa.

-Es un placer conocerlas, díganme sus nombres.

-¡M-Mi nombre es Remilia! Y está es mi hija Red Heart.

-Un placer conocerte pequeña Red Heart.

-¡Lo mismo para mi, princesa! –Sonreí.

-Pueden ir a ver Canterlot como gusten, los sirvientes se encargaran de sus cosas. –Dijo amablemente la princesa Celestia.

-¡Oh gracias! Vamos a ver algunas cosas. ¿Sí?

-¡Sí!

_Cuando llegamos a la central de Canterlot había muchas tiendas y lugares que se podían notar, desde una enorme biblioteca hasta una tienda de zapatos… ¿Quién usa zapatos? En fin…Mi madre miraba atentamente a los demás ponis._

-…Deberíamos comprar ropa…O tal vez joyas.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo mira…Los demás nos ven como un bicho raro…Anda vamos.

-Pero prometiste…

-Sí, iremos más tarde.

_Mi madre se impresionaba por cada cosa que veía, compró joyas vestidos y otras cosas, al terminar el día nunca fuimos a donde yo quería ir solo donde ella quería, esa noche me quede sola en mi habitación ella se fue a explorar un poco el castillo. En cuanto regreso…Hubiera deseado detenerla._

-Abre la puerta. -¡Red! Hay algo que acabo de ver y es magnífico.

-¿Qué es mami?

-¡Canterlot! ¿No te gustaría ser princesa o reina? ¡Tener todo a tú poder! S-Sería esplendido, nadie nos detendría tendríamos lo que queremos…Daríamos ordenes todo lo que puedas imaginar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-…Pero no será fácil…

_Entonces cuando volvimos a casa mi madre se fue a un largo viaje en busca de un viejo libro que tenía hechizos poderosos después de todo ella era una unicornio, cuando lo consiguió volvió a casa, ese día ni siquiera se molesto en saludarme solo subió a su cuarto y estuvo allí un mes y medio, en cuanto salió yo estaba un tanto deprimida me sentía sola, después de todo no tenía amigos…_

-Shadow… -Dijo al bajar las escaleras.

-¿Shadow? ¿Quién es Shadow?

-Tú, hija mía tú eres Shadow Blood, te daré ese nombre porque así se llama la creadora de este hermoso libro que llego a mi vida…A partir de ahora solo me dedicare a nosotras para poder obtener una mejor vida… Tal como dije nadie nos detendrá y además aprendí algo importante…No puedes confiar en nadie.

-¿Eh? –Pregunte confundida.

-Shadow, mira a tú alrededor un mundo lleno de mentiras y engaños, por eso solo podemos confiar una de la otra, prométeme algo Shadow…

-¿Qué mami? –Pregunte nuevamente deprimida.

-Jamás, pero jamás en tú vida dependas de alguien… ¿Lo prometes?

-…Sí, lo prometo.

-Qué buena niña, escucha debo ir al Imperio de Cristal.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Hay un objeto que leí es muy poderoso y solo lo puede usar un pegaso, pero descuida mientras este fuera tú te quedaras en Ponyville, pero iras dentro de unos años cuando empieces un poco más la escuela, yo te enviare una carta con un mapa de cómo llegar, dinero y el lugar donde te alojaras. ¿Bien?

-…Bien…

_Así pasaron los años, hasta que me convertí en lo que soy ahora una solitaria poni cuyo nombre es una mentira y su madre la abandono, mi madre tal como dijo envió esa carta y tuve que mudarme a Ponyville allí conocí a Sugar y a los demás, allí siempre descargaba mi ira molestando a los demás realmente no quería hacerlo…Pero…Siempre sentía deseos de desaparecer y que nadie me recuerde, como si nunca hubiera nacido…_

…"_El poder vuelve loco al más débil"…_

Continuara…

**Bueno tenía muchos deseos de contar un poco sobre Shadow, bueno en realidad ella lo contó por así decirlo _ ya me captan, bueno gracias y espero que los hayan disfrutado nos vemos en el siguiente chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Black Rose.

Sugar PV

Era de muy temprano, era fin de semana y Pinkie estaba preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Applebloom, así que estaba con Shadow buscando un regalo, a pesar de todo ella no quería ir, puesto que para los demás seguía siendo la misma pony que se desquitaba con los demás cruelmente. Pero pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para que haga más amigos.

-¿Qué podría querer Applebloom? –Pregunte.

-Pues, no tenemos mucho así que hay que ver que lo podemos comprar. –Respondió Shadow.

-…Es una lástima, tendremos que ir sin regalo seguro que con nuestra presencia le basta.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Al mediodía nos dirigimos con Pinkie a Sweet Apple Acres, allí estaba Applejack junto con Twilight, ambas se veían muy contentas, una vez dentro había una muy bonita decoración de colores dentro del granero en donde Pinkie me dijo que se celebro su cumpleaños, había un lindo pastel y había varios de mis compañeros y muchos familiares de Applebloom.

-¡Applebloom! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –La abrace.

-Hola Sugar. –Me correspondió el abrazó.

-Lamento no poderte traer regalo.

-Oh, descuida con que estén aquí me basta. –Dijo alegremente.

-Te dije que eso pasaría. –Mire a Shadow.

-…S-Supongo…

Pasamos allí la tarde, trate de que Shadow se integrara un poco pero no tuve mucho éxito que digamos, es más tímida de lo que parecía. Cuando ya era hora de irse, Pinkie y yo la acompañamos a su casa, ya estaba obscuro y hablamos sobre el día de mañana.

-Mañana es la demostración de padres. –Dije alegremente.

-¿Eh?

-Todos los años, nuestros padres deben ir a contar sobre su profesión o su sueño, pero veo que aún no ha venido la tuya.

-…Ojala no venga…Hará un desastre.

-Descuida hay varios en la lista, así que dudo que venga tan pronto seguro viene un poco después…

Así pasamos al día siguiente, yo estaba muy emocionada debido a que ese día dirían que padre o madre, o familiar debía asistir.

-…Veamos. –Miraba Cherrilee la lista. -…Hm…Shadow.

-¡Sí! –Respondió sorprendida.

-Mañana debes traer un familiar ¿De acuerdo?

-…D-De acuerdo…L-Le diré que venga. –Respondió nerviosa.

-Todos esperaremos con ansias, bien luego le tocara a Diamond Tiara…

-¿Podrás comunicarte con ella? –Le pregunte.

-…Espero encontrar una excusa…

Pasaron las horas hasta tener que irnos, yo veía a Shadow un poco preocupada, de hecho no me dejo acompañarla a casa y se fue sola de nuevo como antes de que fuéramos amigas, no pude ignorar eso pero tuve que hacerlo sabía que si la acompañaba se enojaría conmigo.

Shadow PV

Sé que debí dejar que Sugar me acompañara me siento más segura con ella a mi lado, pero no podía dejar que se preocupara, debe tener sus propios problemas como para preocuparse por los míos…

-¿Qué es ese ruido que viene de adentro? –Entre. -…M-M-Mama…-Dije nerviosa.

-Shadow, hola cariño. –Me abrazó. -¿Cómo te ha ido? Mira lo conseguí. –Levanto con su magia un amuleto. –Esto es lo que necesitamos para ser felices…Y por cierto, me entere de tú visita.

-¿Eh?

-Necesitas que vaya a tú escuela mañana ¿No es así? Hay una bola de cristal que me lo dijo. En fin ponte el amuleto.

-…-_No quiero hacerlo pero…Tengo miedo…Tengo miedo. _–N-No quiero.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-… ¡Q-Qué no quiero! –Grite.

-… ¡TÚ HARAS LO QUE YO DIGA! ERES MI HIJA Y NO ERES NADIE SIN MÍ. –Utilizó su magia y me choco contra la pared.

-Llore. –L-Lo siento, no quise desobedecerte, fue un error discúlpame.

-Suspiro. –Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar no importa solo póntelo y…Todo esto acabara.

-¿Te encuentras bien mama?

-Sí, solo tengo dolor de cabeza, estuve casi una década buscando ese amuleto, para lograr nuestra felicidad.

-…Muy bien me lo pondré. –Me lo puse.

-Eres la mejor hija que alguien podría querer. –Beso mi frente. –Iré a descansar, mañana iremos a tú escuela juntas.

Cualquier niño creería que lo que hace es para las dos, pero no es así…Yo nunca desee esto, esto es lo que ella desea no yo, se sacrifica a si misma solo para poder obtener SU felicidad, no soy torpe me he percatado de muchas cosas durante mi existencia y una de ellas es el engaño. Cuando mi madre se durmió me eche a llorar sin parar, sentía un fuerte dolor en el lomo por ese golpe, sentía como mis heridas del pasado se abrían, creí poder olvidarlo con Sugar a mi lado pero no es así…Yo no odio a mi madre, la amo pero no me gusta que sea de esa forma, después de todo si mi padre nos abandono y a pesar de lo increíble que sea, no conozco a ningún pariente de parte de mi mama, tampoco conozco la historia de su juventud ni nada.

-…Por favor…Para con este dolor…Cierra las heridas de nuevo…

Comencé a sentir algo raro, como si mi cuerpo se sintiera lleno de odio y de frustración, no lo entendía pero mi mente cambiaba poco a poco, supuse que era por culpa del collar, este se alimentaba del odio dentro de los ponis, eso supuse yo.

-D-Duele…Duele tener que vivir.

En otra parte muy lejos de Ponyville.

-Lo eh conseguido, por fin…Tengo la corona de la Reina…Madre de Celestia y de Luna, formadora de un hermoso reino.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-Si no te preocupes, con esto el reino volverá a estar en paz.

-Sigues soñando Rose, aún muchos ponis tienen la mente obscura.

-¡Pero pueden cambiar! Eso tenlo por seguro, debemos llevársela a Luna.

-Tú, debes llevársela eres su mejor amiga después de todo.

-No es cierto…Sí lo fuera…La hubiera ayudado, cuando me necesitaba.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-Suspiro.

-¡No es una broma Neru! es serió…Aún la recuerdo llorar… ¡Pero no volverá a pasar!

De nuevo en Ponyville.

-¿Por qué estamos de nuevo en el viejo castillo de las Princesas, Twilight? –Pregunto Rainbow.

-Estoy buscando un libro, se dice que no está en ninguna biblioteca, que se puede identificar, debido a que solo los alicornios pueden leerlo.

-¡Vaya! Eso lo hace más emocionante. –Dijo Pinkie.

-… ¡Ahí está! –Lo alcanzó con magia.

-¿Cómo sabes que es ese? –Pregunto Rarity, mientras cocía las telas.

-Por que brilla cuando un alicornio está cerca, veamos. –Lo abre.

-Wow… ¿Qué es? –Pregunto Pinkie.

-Parece ser un cuento o una leyenda, la leeré.

"_Hace muchos años atrás, cuando Luna y Celestia eran jóvenes para gobernar el reino, la Reina estaba a cargo de Equestria, junto con su esposo el Rey, pero había alguien de quién nunca se contó y yo lo haré, es alguien que merece estar en las ventanas del castillo real. _

_En el cumpleaños de la Princesa Luna, había una poni a su lado su crin era de color crema claro, y su cabello café está tenía una rosa en el cabello, se hacía llamar Rose, no se sabía nada de ella, solo que era un amiga importante de Luna ambas compartían mucho juntas, pero un poco antes de que Luna se convirtiera en Nighmare Moon, Rose desapareció sin dejar rastro, se la conocía por ser una simple unicornio, pero era muy hábil, bondadosa y gentil, era muy honesta y tenía grandes poderes, también era amable y más que nada leal y divertida. Según sus conocidos ella representaba los elementos de la Armonía juntos" _

-¿Los elementos en una sola poni? No lo comprendo.

Black Rose 2 parte.

Sugar PV

En la mañana, Pinkie me preparo es desayuno, estaba un poco preocupada por Shadow desde el día anterior no sabría que decirle, puesto que su madre no podría ir seguro, pero aún así…No se que llegue a pasar.

-¡Buenos días! -Dije alegremente.

-Buenos días. –Dijo Applebloom.

-¿No has visto a Shadow?

-No, parece que aún no ha llegado.

Él día comenzó normal, yo me senté donde siempre, al lado de Shadow estaba charlando con Charming, debido a la ausencia de ella. Cada vez me preocupaba más y más, "¿Por qué no viene?" Me rodeaba esa pregunta en mi cabeza, cuando de repente.

-¿La profesora llego? –Pregunto Shadow.

-No. –Contesto Scootalo.

-¡Shadow! –Grite y fui con ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo ella.

-Estaba muy preocupada, creí que… bueno…Te sentirías mal.

-¿Por qué habría de sentirse mal?

En ese instante, sonó la voz de una poni adulta, no era Cheerilee, ni ningún otro poni que conociera de allí, en ese momento vi que había alguien en la puerta del salón, allí estaba una poni alta de melena azul y crin azul un poco más obscuro que su cabello, era alta como la princesa Candace, tenía los mismos ojos que Shadow, verdes. Supuse que era su madre, no se parecían mucho ya que ella era un unicornio y Shadow un pegaso.

-H-Hola. –Dije asustada.

-Tú debes ser Sugar Blossom. ¿No? –Pregunto ella.

-S-Sí, un placer conocerla.

-Él placer es todo mío.

Cuando la clase comenzó, la madre de Shadow comenzó a contar una larga historia sobre la magia, los pegasos o los ponis de tierra no estaban interesados comparados con los unicornios, la historia era muy profunda e interesante, pero no tenía mucho sentido sino eras unicornio, ya que era sobre magia de unicornios.

La hora pasó y cuando termino su historia, los unicornios aplaudieron y se los veía muy contentos, esperando que otro día volviera para contar otra de esas "grandes" historias.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo ella. –Me alegra que les haya gustado.

Finalmente llego el receso y decidí ir con Shadow a saltar la soga, quería preguntarle muchas cosas sobre su madre, ella era misteriosa y muy formal parecía amable pero por lo que me contaba Shadow no creo que así sea realmente.

-¡Hola Shadow! ¿Vamos a jugar? –Pregunte alegremente.

-…No, vete.

-… ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Quita tú maldita presencia de mi vista! –Grito.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Qué te alejes! –Me empuja.

-…C-Creí que éramos amigas…

-No puedes confiar en nadie ¿Sabes? –Se va.

De repente las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos como gotas de lluvia, aumentando cada vez más, corrí y me encerré en el baño quería mucho a Shadow pero…No entendía porque actuaba así, ella y yo éramos grandes amigas, compartíamos mucho. En poco tiempo, salí del baño y fui a fuera a ver qué hacían los demás, pero vi que todos miraban con admiración, algunos sorprendidos y otros con envidia, Shadow tenía un bello amuleto en su cuello, este era plateado y tenía una joya con la forma de un pegaso.

-Vaya… ¿Dónde conseguiste tremenda joya, Shadow? –Pregunto Diamond Tiara.

-Eso no te incumbe. –Respondió ella.

Había terminado la hora, y al final volví a casa deprimida, está vez Pinkie no estaba había ido a Canterlot con sus amigas, dijeron que era una emergencia, la Sra. Cake y el Sr. Cake no estaban, habían ido a una reunión donde debían preparar el menú, y los bebes estaban siendo cuidados por Bonbon, por lo tanto estaba sola.

-Aún no lo entiendo ¿Por qué ahora es tan diferente?

En el reino de Canterlot.

-¿Cuál era la emergencia, Princesa Celestia? –Preguntó Twilight.

-Han robado un amuleto muy importante que hemos protegido durante años, no sabemos cómo ni quien fue. –Respondió ella.

-¿Y qué fue lo que robaron, exactamente? –Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-…El amuleto del Pegaso Leal, este es similar al del Alicornio, pero este puede ser utilizado únicamente por pegasos, pero se alimenta del odio, envidia y toda la maldad que uno tiene dentro, el elemento lo quita y la victima actúa de forma cruel, el problema es que este amuleto es más poderoso que el de Alicornio, ya que mi padre le hizo un hechizó para que su poder sea más efectivo, solo el poseedor como sabrán puede quitárselo.

-¿Y qué hace, exactamente? –Pregunto nuevamente Rainbow Dash.

-…Convierte al poseedor en un Alicornio temporalmente…Para que utilice la magia.

-E-Esto es malo. –Dijo Twilight preocupada.

De nuevo en Ponyville.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí, mama.

-¡Ahora!

-Usa magia. –Parece ya estar.

-Bien hecho mi niña, ahora debemos ir a Canterlot, digo a darle un regalo a las princesas.

Shadow PV

Esa noche fue el fin de la Armonía y todo aquello hecho por ello, mi madre y yo fuimos rumbo a Canterlot, apenas llegamos al castillo derrumbamos los guardias y una vez dentro, usamos magia del bosque Everfree (Hechizó que hice anteriormente) mi madre se encargo de Celestia, yo de Twilight y luego de Luna, las enviamos a un lugar donde la magia no funciona, ni tampoco se puede volar, un calabozo mágico por así decirlo.

-¡Hahahaha! Dime ¿Qué se siente el poder, hija mía? ¡¿No es fantástico?!

-Derrotar a los elementos fue fácil.

-Pero, aún no hemos terminado, hay que darle un aviso a nuestros súbditos y demostrarles el terror.

Mi madre reunió a todos los ponis de Canterlot, y dio el gran aviso de que ella a partir de ese día reinaría toda Equestria, y quién trate de detenerla lo pagaría.

-Esto es lo que siempre soñamos ¿No es así?

-Sí. –Sonreí.

-Nada puede detenernos, sabía que todo ese viaje valdría la pena.

Lejos de Canterlot…

-Oye Rose ¿Por qué es tan importante esa corona para ti?

-Leí en un libro que si la Princesa Celestia o Luna lo usa serán más fuertes, bueno eso decía.

-… ¿Pero para que la quieres?

-…Para dársela a Luna, ella y yo hemos sido amigas desde que tengo memoria, no puedo creer que la haya abandonado, justo cuando más me necesitaba.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Tus padres no están preocupados por ti? ¿O algún familiar?

-…No tengo padres, solo una hermana menor.

-¿Una hermana menor? ¿¡Como es que nunca te oí hablar de ella?!

-Es una larga historia, Neru.

-Ya que el viaje es largo…Cuéntamela.

-…Claro que no…

-¡Anda! Por primera vez te pido que me cuentes una historia nueva y no tienes ganas.

-¡Ah! Muy bien…

_Aún lo recuerdo bien, yo solía ser una de las pocas ponis que no tenía hermano o hermana, ya sea mayor o menor, no tenía amigos por lo tanto me sentía un poco sola y era muy "come libros" por así decirlo, en la escuela siempre que tocaba receso me iba a la biblioteca, de hecho me había leído todos los libros que allí había durante años, pero mi madre tuvo una potrilla, tenía la crin de mi padre y los ojos de mi madre, su cabello era como el mío, de color café claro, era una bella pegaso, desde entonces estuvimos siempre juntas, yo decidí su nombre y la nombre "Red Heart", pero cuando ella cumplió apenas 2 años, mis padres discutían mucho y tenían planeado separarse…Ese día me fui de casa, porque no soportaba que mi madre me echara la culpa a mí, hui hacía el viejo castillo de Celestia y Luna, mucho antes de que Luna se volviera Nightmare Moon, allí hice amigos y viví una nueva vida, pero allí me pasó lo más hermoso pero doloroso de todo, me volví amiga de Luna, su mejor amiga pero…Cuando ella necesitaba mi ayuda o la de Celestia para detener su odio hacia el día, y otros ponis…No estuve con ella por temor y ella se transformo en Nightmare Moon…Sentí que todo fue mi culpa por no estar ahí._

-…Vaya…

-No he visto a mi madre en años, y siento que jamás debí dejar a Red Heart con ella…Pero ya no puedo volver atrás. Debe hacer crecido mucho. –Sale una lágrima. -…Me siento terrible. –Comienza a llorar.

-N-No llores.

Continuara…

**Uff~ me mande un capitulo bastante largo, pero bueno prometí que haría uno lo bastante largo y supuse que tendría que ser de 2 partes, pero bueno en el próximo capítulo les prometo mucho más. ¡Chaito! **


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Heart Sisters.

-Oye, basta deja de llorar.

-E-Es que todo fue mi culpa, yo no estuve ahí y quién sabe qué le haya pasado a mi pobre hermana, solo pensando en mi como lo egoísta que soy. –Dije

Rose PV

¿Cómo uno no se sentiría culpable? Sí abandono a su hermana desde pequeña, a su mejor amiga…siendo egoísta sin darse cuenta de que podría pasar, simplemente despreocupada y pensando en uno mismo…Me odio sin importar que…

-¡Lamentamos informarles que deberemos detenernos! –Dijo el conductor del tren.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh genial! –Cruzo los cascos.

-No te deprimas Neru…

-…R-R-Rose. –Me dijo con una expresión de miedo.

-¿Qué?

-…M-M-Mira detrás de ti…

-¿Eh? –Voltee.

No podía creer lo que veía, fuera de la ventana estaban los simuladores de Chrysalis, era obvio que se alimentarían de nuestros sentimientos relacionados con el amor o cariño, pero no había solo 1, 2 o 10, había millones o tal vez más de ellos, el conductor nos advirtió que saliéramos sin entrar en pánico…Pero obviamente muchos lo hicieron, por otro lado Neru y yo, los esquivamos como podíamos y nos dirigimos a la salida más cercana.

-Debemos ir al castillo y ver qué pasa. –Dijo Neru.

-Buena idea.

Ambas corrimos tan rápido como pudimos hasta llegar al castillo, por una explicación pero cuando entramos…No era lo que nos esperábamos realmente…

-¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna! –Corrí hacia ellas.

Aparentemente ambas seguían con vida, solo estaban heridas e inconscientes, también había otras 6 ponis que no conocía, estas se las veía en mal estado, también estaban heridas.

-Oigan, deben salir de aquí.

-¡No hemos terminado aún! –Grito Rainbow Dash.

-Será mejor que le hagan caso si valoran su vida.

En ese momento, mi mente se detuvo…Reconocía esa voz, tenía miedo de que fuera ella, ¿Cómo podría llegar tan lejos? Me voltee y era justamente ella, con el mismo peinado, la misma cara y el mismo corazón llego de codicia y odio…Mi madre.

-… ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A LUNA?! –Grite frustrada a punto de llorar.

-Eso no debería importarte ¿No? Después de todo tú la abandonaste. –Sonrió

-…-Abrace fuertemente a Luna. -… ¡Eso no te incumbe! Ella y yo siempre seremos amigas.

-¡HA! No me hagas reír hija mía, mírate estás mucho más grande, bella y fuerte, únete a mí y seremos una familia feliz de nuevo, tendremos lo que siempre hemos deseado.

-… Esto es lo que tú deseas… ¡Jamás me uniré a ti!

-Como quieras, llévenlas a un calabozo a todas.

-¡No dejare que toques a Luna! –Use mi magia.

-¿Te crees alguien para retarme a un duelo? Lo siento pero no tengo ganas de ensuciarme con la sangre de mi propia hija, pero creo que…Puedo pedirle a alguien que si lo haga… ¡Shadow!

De las sombras más profundas, se acerco una potrilla pequeña, de crin azul pálido y ojos verdes, de cabello café claro…"No podía ser ella, mi hermana era una pegaso no una alicornio" me dije a mi misma, pero me di cuenta que en su cuello estaba el amuleto de "El pegaso Leal".

-… ¡Red! ¡Hermana! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!

-Eso no te incumbe, y no soy tú hermana, yo soy hija única. –Usa su magia de alicornio.

-¡Espera! …No luchare.

-¡¿Por qué no?! –Pregunto Neru.

-…Es mi hermana y no le haré daño…

-Hahaha, sabía que eras débil, ahora llévenlas al calabozo mágico a todas.

Muchos pensarían que estaba mal, pero no cometería el mismo error de nuevo…Solo pesar en mí, eso no volverá a ocurrir, debía haber otra forma de detenerla, cualquiera.

En el calabozo mágico.

-Pinkie Pie ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Twilight.

-…Me preocupa Sugar, ella está sola y no sé si la magia obscura de Canterlot haya llegado hasta allá.

En Ponyville.

-Hm… ¡No! ¡Déjame! No volveré nunca. –Se cae. -¡Ah! –Despierta. -… ¿Qué hora es?

Sugar PV

Desperté y noté que era de noche, raramente no estaba la luna, ni tampoco veía estrellas pero todo estaba obscuro, baje las escaleras y no había ni un alma, a esa hora Pinkie Pie debía estar en casa y, Sra. Cake y el Sr. Cake también. Noté algo raro…Salí y afuera tampoco había nadie, las farolas estaban encendidas pero no había nadie…llame pero nadie contesto, decidí ir a Sweet Apple Acres, pero cuando me dirigí hacia allí, tampoco estaban los animales de granja, sentía miedo…Pasó unas dos horas y me decidí a buscar en el bosque Everfree, tal vez estaba Zecora allí.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Grite.

Tampoco había criaturas ni nada, por el estilo ahora si tenía miedo de verdad, no había ni una sola alma (literalmente) sentía frío, pero no había viento todo era muy extraño.

-…Supongo que no hay nadie…

-Pss, Sugar…

-Voltee. -¿Quién anda ahí?

-Por aquí.

-… ¡¿Charming?! ¿D-Donde están todos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Debemos salir de aquí, cuanto antes. –Susurro y uso su magia para teletransportarnos.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Pregunte.

-En el viejo castillo de las princesas.

-Lo abrace. –Me sentía tan asustada, menos mal que estabas ahí. –Llore. –Lamento si lloro, es que de verdad tenía miedo…

-Verás no sé quién haya sido, pero te encerró en una dimensión parecida a Ponyville pero sin ningún alma a la vista.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para entrar?

-Use mi magia, sentía algo cerca del bosque Everfree.

-…Solo por curiosidad, ¿Dónde aprendiste el hechizó de tele transportación?

-…Me lo enseño m-mi maestra.

-¿Tú maestra? –Pregunte.

-No, hay tiempo de hablar sobre eso, escuche que algo horrible pasó en Canterlot.

-… ¡Pinkie está allí! ¡Debo ir!

-¡No puedes! Es muy peligroso.

-Ella me salvo a mí una vez, ahora es mi turno de ayudarla. –Salí corriendo hacia la estación.

-¡Sugar!…

Cuando me dirigí a la estación pregunte cuando llegaría el tren hacia Canterlot y me dijeron que no podría ir, debido a que ocurrió un accidente con uno de los trenes, y no quieren sacrificar otra más.

-…Ahora no podre ir…

-¡Sugar!

-¿Charming? Creí que no querías que fuera.

-No quiero pero, entiendo cómo te sientes, te llevaré allí, recuerda que puedo teletransportanos.

-Eso es imposible, no puedes transportarte de Ponyville a Canterlot.

-Sí puedo, tengo la mejor maestra de magia de todas lo tengo bien aprendido.

Ambos nos dirigimos a Canterlot, y vimos el horror en persona, el cielo estaba obscuro, había destrozos por todas partes, y ponis corriendo de un lado al otro, era una escena horrible Charming me advirtió que me cuidara de los simuladores, él iba a acompañarme a llegar hacia Pinkie.

Escapamos como pudimos de los simuladores, y nos dirigimos al castillo, pero estaba cerrado y decidimos ir por otra parte.

-…No hay una manera de entrar…-Dije.

-Así parece. –Dijo Charming.

-… ¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!

-Voltee. -¡Shadow!

-… ¡No dejaré que! –Es interrumpida.

-A un lado hija mía, deja que mama se encargue de esto.

Estaba Shadow junto con su madre, ella utilizó magia y nos llevo por debajo de la tierra a mí y a Charming. Aquel lugar no le permitió usar magia a Charming, así que buscamos una salida, el lugar estaba cubierto de rocas enormes, bueno en realidad parecían cristales.

-…Pinkie...-Comencé a llorar.

-¿Sugar? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voltee nuevamente. -¡Pinkie!

Me sentía feliz de volver a verla, creí que algo malo le había pasado, verla y escucharla me hacía sentir tranquila.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti. –Llore fuertemente.

-Ow…Sugar no tenías porque.

-P-Pero tú eres mi…Mi…Mi mama, e-e-es obvio que iba a preocuparme por ti.

-¿Charming? –Pregunto Twilight. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hehehe…Es una larga historia. –Respondió él.

-No importa debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, no podemos usar magia y volar no sirve de nada…-Dijo Twilight.

Nos quedamos un largo rato pensando en alguna forma de salir, yo junto con Pinkie y Rarity exploramos la zona para encontrar alguna salida no muy lejana de donde nos encontrábamos, lamentablemente no encontramos ninguna.

-¿Encontraron alguna salida? –Pregunto Twilight.

-No. –Respondimos las tres.

-Princesa Twilight.

Al voltear vi a una poni de crin color crema y melena castaña, nunca la había visto, pero tenía el color de melena un poco similar al de Shadow.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rose? –Pregunto Twilight.

-Encontré una salida, pero se necesita la magia de cuatro unicornios.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijimos todos.

Un poco más a fondo de donde estábamos había un gran portón que tenía 4 diamantes a su alrededor, eran del mismo color parecían rubíes, había justamente 4 unicornios, pero no sabíamos si había que usar un hechizó especifico.

-Miren ahí dice algo. –Dijo Fluttershy.

"_El hechizó que se uso hace miles de años para abrir está puerta hacia el exterior, es el mismo que ahora se puede usar el hechizó de nombre: Candado Azul"_

-¿Conoces ese hechizó Twilight? –Pregunto Rarity.

-Sí, es un viejo hechizó, cuesta un poco hacerlo debido a que quita la magia y energía, pero si se necesitan de solo 4 ponis, juntos no tendremos problemas.

Luego de un rato de práctica para Rarity y Charming, abrieron el gran portón y nos dirigimos nuevamente al castillo subiendo las escaleras. Una vez allí, fuimos en silenció y cuidado por si algún simulador o si se encontraba algún guardia que sirviera a Remilia.

-Seguramente Remilia hizo algún trato con Chrysalis. –Dijo Rarity.

Llegamos a la entrada de los tronos, allí estaba sentada Remilia junto a Shadow, entramos y las chicas usaron magia como podían para detenerla, Rose pedía que se detuvieran a gritos.

-¡Hahaha! ¿Creen poder detenerme? –Usa su magia.

En poco tiempo, apareció la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, ambas se veían listas para la batalla a ellas se unieron lo elementos de la armonía, en especial Twilight que también era una princesa. La batalla no fue para nada rápida, podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía cada una de ellas, el lugar se desmoronaba a pedazos.

-¡Rose! ¡¿Ah dónde vas?! –Grito Neru.

-Ah salvar a mi hermana.

Rose corrió, atravesando todo obstáculo y llegando al trono donde estaba Shadow usando sus poderes para detener a las princesas y a los elementos de la Armonía.

-¡Shadow! –Salta y la abraza fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame! –Grito ella.

-¡No, no volveré a soltarte, por culpa de eso te has convertido en esto!

-¡Suéltame! –Se resistía.

-¡Shadow mátala! –Le ordeno Remilia.

-…Pero…

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo…destrúyeme si quieres, pero quiero que sepas una cosa…Está no eres tú, lo sabes y también debes saber que no tienes que dejarte manipular por nadie, no importa quién sea, ni cuanto lo ames o quieras, ¡JAMAS! Te dejes manipular por nadie.

-¡CALLATE! –Uso su magia.

-… ¡ROSE! –Grito Neru desde lo lejos.

De pronto la batalla se detuvo, y reino un silenció aterrador, de pronto el rostro de Shadow cambio, sus ojos volvieron a su color natural, y de pronto comenzó a llorar sin parar.

-… ¿Qué he hecho? …Y-Y-Yo…R-Rose yo no quería… ¡NO! Perdóname ¡Esa no era yo! ¿C-Como pude cometer tal atrocidad?

De pronto los ojos de Luna y de Neru se llenaron de lagrimas, yo corrí y fui a consolar a Shadow, quién ya había vuelto en sí, la abrace sin miedo y yo también me puse a llorar.

-… Todo… ¡TODO ESTO ES TÚ CULPA! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI MADRE! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! –Grito ella.

Shadow se levanto y aún teniendo el amuleto, hizo un hechizo que llevo lejos a su madre de Equestria, para traer paz y Armonía, los elementos de la Armonía acabaron nuevamente con Chrysalis y sus simuladores.

-…Sugar lamento lo que te hice pasar… ¿Me perdonas?

-¡Claro! Los amigos de verdad siempre se perdonan.

-Es hora de que todos volvamos a Ponyville, aquí ya está todo en orden. –Dijo Twilight.

Cuando regresamos en pocas semanas todo volvió a la normalidad, Red y yo seguimos siendo amigas, y también Charming se convirtió en mi mejor amigo…A Red le dolió mucho la pérdida de su hermana y de su madre, pero su hermana ahora ha de estar en un lugar mejor y su madre obtuvo lo que merecía.

-¡Sugar! ¡Sugar mira! –Grito emocionada Red Heart.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-…T-Tengo mi Cutie Mark.

-¡¿ENSERIO?! –Saltamos de emoción juntas. –Muéstramela.

Su cutie mark era una esmeralda con fuego a su alrededor, me confundí un poco, debido a que nunca vi una cutie mark parecida, o relacionado con ello de hecho jamás vi un talento que tuviera que ver con alguna de las dos cosas así que fuimos a consultar a Twilight.

-Supongo que es algo así como "Esmeralda ardiente" ya que Red Heart, fue muy fuerte al vencer a su madre y sus miedos sobre todo a superar muchas cosas, por eso es cálido como el fuego y brillante como una esmeralda…Supongo…-Dijo Twilight.

-Wow…-Nos miramos ambas.

-Tú cutie mark es genial. –Le dije.

Pasaron los años…Ella y yo obviamente crecimos y seguimos siendo amigas, no hubo catástrofe alguna desde entonces, ambas nos mudamos a Canterlot, para tener nuestra propia vida juntas como amigas, yo estudiaba mucha clase de cosas y ella estudiaba en Cloudsdale, para aprender a volar mejor junto con Scootalo.

-Suspire. –Dentro de poco será navidad, espero que Red regrese así podemos volver a Ponyville y pasarla con los demás… Me pregunto cómo estará Charming, mamá y las demás.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Cold outside, warm inside.

Sugar PV

Era invierno, hacía mucho frío obviamente y la nieve no paraba de caer, por fortuna lo hacía despacio estaba esperando ansiosa a que llegara Red, así podríamos empacar juntas para ir mañana a Ponyville, sus clases generalmente no duran tanto, por lo tanto se me hace un poco extraño.

-Suspire. –Supongo que no sirve de nada esperar, tal vez haya tomado clases extras.

No paraba de preocuparme, llego la noche y ella aún no llegaba ya todos dormían, menos yo de la preocupación de hecho ya había empacado todo y estaba leyendo un libro de historia para entretenerme.

-¡Haha! –Abre la puerta. -¡Hola Sugar!

-Hola. –Respondí seriamente sin ganas. -¿Se puede saber que haces volviendo tan tarde?

-B-Bueno, unos amigos y yo nos fuimos a comer pizza y luego comimos helado nos tardamos porque a Flitter se le perdió un broche, y no podíamos dejarla en medio del frío y la ayudamos.

-Bueno no importa, al menos estas bien, ya termine de empacar así que ¿Por qué no empiezas tú?

-¿Empacar? ¿Para qué? ¿Dónde vamos?

-_¡¿Enserio?! _–La mire frustrada. -¡PROMETIMOS IR ESTE INVIERNO A PONYVILLE A PASAR LAS FIESTAS! –Grite enojada.

-Oye, oye cálmate amiga…Sobre eso…No puedo ir.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Me enfurecí más.

-Bueno verás, hay un examen para entrar a un equipo muy popular y bueno en la academia…Y bueno es un día antes de navidad, y debo entrenar para no perdérmelo, d-debes entender es una gran oportunidad.

-… ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Olvídalo! –Subí las escaleras y cerré fuertemente la puerta de mi habitación.

-Sube volando. –Vamos Sugar…No te enojes… Es realmente importante para mí.

Al día siguiente mientras Red dormía, me dispuse a cocinar el desayuno luego de que comiera le deje una nota en la mesa, me fui directo a Ponyville no iba a dejar plantada a mi mama y a mis amigos, ellos son importantes para mí y hace años que no pude verlos debido a que cada vez que quiero ir, se larga una tormenta muy, pero muy fuerte y los trenes no está disponibles, pero los pegasos decidieron darla unos días después de navidad. Me fui sin problema alguno, trataba de no pensar en Red y en nuestra discusión de anoche, ella ha cambiado un poco pero supongo que es normal…ahora se ata la melena, pero por mi está bien, creo que es bastante natural yo también cambie un poco ¿Y qué? A ella no le molesto, pues a mí tampoco me molesta que ella cambie, pero no me gusta que siempre deje las cosas importantes para mí a lo último, siempre tiene que ser ELLA, por mi nunca ha habido problema pero una vez en la vida quiero que hagamos algo que yo quiera…

-¡Llegamos a Ponyville pasajeros, bajen con cuidado! –Dijo el conductor.

-… Muy bien, espero que mamá este como siempre. –Baje con las maletas y demás.

Baje tranquilamente del tren, y me dirigí a Ponyville, allí nada pero absolutamente nada había cambiado, las casas eran las mismas, el mismo aire y alegría de siempre extrañaba mucho esa sensación, a diferencia de Canterlot, donde casi todos presumen sus cosas y objetos es difícil encontrar gente amable.

-Muy bien…-Suspire. –Estoy aquí de nuevo.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Eh? –Voltee.

-Salta sobre mí y sujeta a la oveja con una soga. –Uff…Al menos te atrape. ¿Estás bien amiga?

-… ¿A-Aplebloom? –Pregunte emocionada.

-Ah… ¿Te conozco?

-Soy yo, Sugar Blossom antigua compañera en la primaria.

-Me mira de arriba abajo. -… ¡AH CLARO! ¡Sugar! –Me abraza. -¿Cuánto tiempo, no? ¿Y tú amiga Red Heart?

-En Canterlot, no podía venir tenía un asunto urgente. –Mire a un costado. –Pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, de hecho cuidar un poco la granja y recoger manzanas se hizo fácil con el tiempo.

Luego de una larga charla sobre la vida de cada una, me acompaño a Sugar Cube Corner, me comento mucho en el camino acerca de ciertos cambios en Ponyville, de hecho a mi me parecía igual a cuando era pequeña no veía diferencia.

-Bueno, llegamos debo irme a darle de comer a los cerdos ¡Nos vemos! –Se fue galopando.

-Suspire. –Ok…Llego la hora después de tanto tiempo. –Abrí la puerta lentamente. -¿H-Hola?

-¡SUGAR! –Salta y me abraza.

Escuchar su voz me hacia feliz, me emocione y llore, ambas nos abrazamos Pinkie y yo nos extrañábamos mucho, me dio la bienvenida y ella tampoco cambio mucho, seguía siendo joven, como antes…Los bebes Cake ya eran pequeños potrillos, y andaban correteando de aquí para allá, obviamente no me reconocieron puesto que cuando yo vivía aquí ellos eran pequeños aún. Pinkie y yo comimos pastel mientras hablábamos sobre los cambios en Ponyville y de mi vida allá en Canterlot, me sentía feliz y alegre de poder volver a verla y charlar naturalmente si tocar ningún tema incomodo.

En Canterlot.

-Bostezó. –Hm…Seguro Sugar debe estar abajo leyendo. –Bajo volando. -… ¿Sugar? Hola… ¿Estás aquí? ¡Una nota!

"_Ya que tienes cosas de las que ocuparte, decidí ir yo sola a Ponyville que disfrutes tú estancia sola, por cierto hay hamburguesas de heno y panqueques, por si tienes hambre" –Con cariño: Sugar Blossom._

-¡¿S-SE FUE SIN MI?! Oh…Claro la discusión de anoche…Bueno mejor me pongo al día.

Red Heart PV

Luego de desayunar los panqueques con miel, me fui volando a Cloudsdale para continuar con mi entrenamiento, allí me encontré con mis compañeros y mis amigos, estaba Flitter y Cloudchaser, dos buenas amigas mías

-¿Se fue sin ti? –Pregunto Flitter.

-Sí, supongo que está vez me pase.

-¡Claro que no! Le dejaste muy en claro lo que es importante. –Dijo emocionada Cloudchaser.

-No le hagas caso a Cloud, de hecho incluso yo pienso que hubiera sido mejor que la acompañaras, además ya tienes bien controlado tú entrenamiento dudo que necesites continuar.

-¡P-Pero! ¡¿Y si no logró entrar al equipo?!

-Cloud y yo te guardaremos un lugar.

Pasaron las horas, y apenas toco la campana, me dispuse a ir a casa rápido, empacar y simplemente irme a vuelo para llegar más rápido si hacía frío pero quería disculparme cuanto antes con ella.

En pocos minutos empezó a caer mucha nieve y con gran fuerza, tuve dificultades para volar, pero cuando vi al pueblo, me sentí aliviada y me dirigí a la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner, supuse que Sugar estaría ahí.

-Entre. -¿Hola? ¿Alguien? -Pregunte.

-¿Hm? ¡Ah! Señorita Shadow. –Dijo la Sra. Cake.

-Ajam, es Red Heart, ¿No has visto a Sugar?

-Sí, vino está mañana ahora está en la casa de Charming.

-… ¿Dónde queda? Es que bueno…

-Es en la casa de Twilight, viven juntos debido a que él es su estudiante.

-¡Oh! Muy bien. –Salí volando.

Me apresure a la biblioteca de Twilight, ese mini castillo de cristal donde debían estar los 6 elementos de la Armonía, el lugar de frente era más grande de lo que parecía. Una vez dentro, me aventure por un pasillo que no había visto antes y bajando una escalera cristalina había una enorme biblioteca, llena de libros y conocimientos en un almohadón estaba sentada ella tomando té con Charming.

-¡Sugar! –Corrí hacia ella. –Perdona…Tenías razón en lo de venir a Ponyville.

-Me alegra que por una vez en tú vida hagamos algo que yo quiero…Bueno no importa.

Al ver hacía el otro lado de la mesa estaba Charming, como siempre la misma melena y el mismo crin, color de ojos etc. Lo mire de arriba abajo, no note ninguna diferencia hasta que vi en su cuello y tenía un muy bonito collar, y me atreví a preguntar.

-… ¿Y ese collar?

-¿Hm? –Mira a su cuello. –Es un obsequio de Twilight, me lo regalo luego de una misión en el Imperio de Cristal.

Lo mire una vez más y note otras diferencias, su melena se puso mucho más clara y su crin también, casí blanco puro.

-… ¿No has cambiado mucho? –Pregunte.

-Cambiar ¿Yo? No lo creo, de hecho eso sería raro.

Pasamos la noche en Sugar Cube Corner, la habitación de Sugar seguía siendo la misma de cuando éramos pequeñas, allí seguían sus muñecos, sus peluches, sus libros y otras cosas, como si ella nunca hubiera crecido, ella no se impresiono para nada, a diferencia de mi que no me salía del asombró de solo pensar como se pudo mantener así durante tantos años.

-¿Dormiremos aquí? –Pregunte un tanto disgustada.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

-No, es solo que… ¿Por qué no decoraste tú habitación de otra forma?

-Porque yo dormí toda mi juventud con Pinkie Pie, solía dormir aquí unas pocas veces pero cuando lo hacía, tenía pesadillas en las noches e iba con ella.

-Ah…Ok…

Nos acostamos a dormir y ella durmió sin problema alguno, pero yo por alguna razón no podía dormir, algo me mantenía inquieta no sabía que era pero quería dormir, para el día siguiente disfrutar del sol y demás, pero no podía…Algo me impedía dormir, así que baje a beber un vaso de agua para ver si me ayudaba en algo.

-Veamos…Espero no despertar a nadie. –Caminaba lentamente.

Mientras me servía el agua y lo bebía miraba por la ventana, estaba todo muy obscuro, solo las luces y la luna dominaban la noche, en eso volví a la cama pero sin poder dormir nuevamente así que trate de ir a dar un paseo fuera, si era tarde pero algo debía hacer.

-Hace frío…-Temblé.

En pocos minutos note que empezaba a amanecer, el sol estaba cubriendo un poco la obscuridad lentamente, significaba que no pude dormir nada de nada, estaba un poco preocupada por eso, pero me distraje mirando el cielo, se veía hermosa la combinación de la luz con la noche, era lo más bello que vi en mi vida tampoco había sonido alguno ni de las aves ni de ningún poni despertarse…sentía mucha calma y tranquilidad.

-Suspiré. –Ojala hubiera dormido un poco, seguro tendré sueño luego de comer o de desayunar.

De la nada, comencé a mirar el cielo pero está vez más concentrada, sentía como una curiosidad hacia él y de repente se tiño de un color raramente violeta, de la nada la poca brisa que había dejo que soplar, estaba todo más tranquilo ahora, pero podía ver que el sol se ocultaba de nuevo y la luna desaparecía entre las nubes…

Sentía terror, obviamente eso no significaba algo bueno, quise ir a decirle a Twilight, pero se encontraba dormida.

-¿Por qué tuvo que seguir durmiendo? –Me pregunte.

-¿Red Heart?

-Voltee. -¿Charming?

-¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunto él.

-No sé si viste el cielo.

Cuando él miro hacia arriba se impresiono y rápidamente me dejo entrar, luego se puso a buscar algún libro que explicara el fenómeno, en poco tiempo por causa del ruido se despertó Twilight, preguntando a que se debía tanto escándalo, Charming le explicó y juntos buscaron un libro que lo explicara, y finalmente encontraron uno.

-Aquí dice que hoy es él día en que la Reina Meriz despertara de su sueño luego de tantos años. –Dijo Twilight.

-¿Quién es la Reina Meriz?

-Lo leeré desde el principio, pero parece ser algo como un cuento. –Levanto el libro con su magia y comenzó a leer. –_Hace siglos atrás, antes de que Celestia, Luna y su madre, más el rey llegaran a estas tierras a gobernar, en las afueras del territorio de Ponyville, existía un reino antiguo allí reinaba felizmente un rey, con su esposa ambos eran realmente felices, hasta el día que su hijo debía heredar el trono su padre no confiaba en que fuera lo suficiente responsable, pero para fortuna del reino él príncipe se casó con una poni muy humilde, honesta y amable, nadie era como ella, pero su padre creyó que ella no era la reina que debía tener un reino como ese, así que a pesar de que estuvieran casados, consiguió a una poni que era un poco más bella que la nueva Reina Meriz, ella trataba de conquistarlo y confundió a la Reina provocando mal entendidos, y a poco se volvió loca y quiso destruir al rey y a los súbditos, el rey no tuvo de otra más que encerrarla en una clase de santuario, donde dormiría por largos años mientras la Luna iluminaba su camino y él sol animaba sus días, pero ella era una gran artista y solía usar su magia para pintar el cielo de violeta y volver todo más hermoso y bello, pero cuando ella quiso atacar el reino, la luna y el sol desaparecieron, según los mitos ella era más poderosa que Luna y Celestia juntas, incluso más que el mismo Discord, como su lado maligno al igual que Luna con Nighmare Moon, ella tiene un lado obscuro que el llamado Shiver, no se nota mucho la diferencia entre una y la otra, pero Shiver es increíblemente fría y se le llama "La bestia que es demasiado fría para temblar" _–Termino de leer.

Cuando Twilight cerró el libro, escuchamos un grito afuera, y salimos estaban todos lo ponis mirando al cielo y desde lo muy, pero muy lejos se veía la sombra de una poni, era una alicornio decidimos guardar silencio, porque miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien, todos teníamos miedo, pero de repente se largo una brisa pequeña y del cielo descendió ella, no sabíamos donde cayó pero nos quedamos todos quietos.

-… Esto no es nada bueno…-Dijo Twilight.

Mientras la luna salía nuevamente, del bosque Everfree, salió la sombra de una poni de la estatura de Luna, de melena obscura y ojos carmesí, su crin de un color bordo, muy pálido poseía un collar y una corona.

-… Por primera vez despierto de mi sueño… Hacía siglos que no sentía el aire y la belleza de la naturaleza… ¿Por qué ha de ser? Muy bien, no me tengan miedo no les haré daño, después de todo soy su reina ¿Verdad? –Miro a Twilight sorprendida. -… ¿Hay más alicornio además de mi y él? …Significa que él estuvo con ella… -Rió. -¡LO SABÍA! Entonces destruiré este maldito mundo, y construiré una nuevo más hermoso y más puro que el anterior, ósea este.

Sus ojos miraban con odio a cada poni y comenzó a usar magia, nos dimos cuenta que esa era la reina obviamente, pero sus ojos cambiaron a un color violeta y nos dimos cuenta que esa SÍ, era Shiver la bestia fría, Twilight voló hacia Canterlot, para avisarle a la Princesa Celestia.

Yo corrí, hacia Sugar Cube Corner a buscar a Sugar al entrar subí a su cuarto desesperada, y abrí la puerta con prisa afortunadamente estaba dormida, en poco tiempo entro Pinkie Pie y dijo que debíamos dirigirnos a las afueras de Ponyville para estar seguros, pero la mayoría debería quedarse o Meriz nos destruiría sin dudarlo. Trataba de despertar a Sugar, pero seguía dormida, y la lleve en mi lomo y juntas con Pinkie nos ocultamos bastante lejos.

-Aquí estaremos todos a salvo, por ahora…-Dijo Pinkie.

-¡¿Cómo qué por ahora?! –Pregunte desesperada.

-Bueno, posiblemente Meriz no tardara en notar que varios de nosotros no estamos y vendrá a buscarnos. –Respondió ella.

Comencé a preocuparme y en poco tiempo se escucho el sonido de un derrumbe por lo que probablemente Celestia y Luna habrían llegado para acabar con Meriz, aún que yo estaba más preocupada por Sugar que no despertaba.

-… ¿Crees que este muerta? –Pregunto Rainbow.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Respondimos Pinkie y yo.

-No es por decepcionarte cariño, pero ya ha pasado un buen rato, y recuerdo que cuando se quedaba a dormir con Swetie Belle ella siempre despertaba a las-

-¡Ah las 8:30! Y son más de las 8:30 –Dijo Pinkie.

-No podemos ocultarnos aquí por siempre. –Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Pero cuando la Princesa es la que pelea no debemos intervenir, solo seriamos un estorbo para ambas. –Contesto Rarity.

No desde muy lejos se escuchaba a Meriz, acercarse y supimos que debíamos ir a otra parte o nos destruiría, yo como la vez anterior llevaba a Sugar en mi lomo, pero de una forma extraña se levanto tierra y choque con un árbol, simplemente seguí mi camino.

-… Uf… ¿Soy yo o Sugar es más ligera? –Mire hacia tras. -¡SUGAR!

Al voltear vi que Sugar se había caído por culpa mía, pero cuando iba a llevarla nuevamente, Meriz la sujeto con su magia, incluso Pinkie estaba a punto de ir a rescatarla, pero en eso apareció Charming y Twilight, usaron un hechizó bastante poderoso para detenerla aún que sea por unos segundos.

-¡Charming protege a los demás y lleva a Sugar a un lugar a salvo! –Dijo Twilight.

-¡No te dejaré!

-¡Hazlo! Yo y las princesas podemos con esto.

-…Cuídate.

Charming se encargo de llevar a Sugar consigo, y fuimos todos corriendo hacia un lugar más seguro, a excepción de los Elementos de la Armonía que decidieron quedarse a luchar.

-Charming, yo puedo llevarla ya estamos muy lejos de Ponyville y tú magia no aguanta mucho…-Dije.

-Tú ya hiciste suficiente, yo puedo con esto.

-¡¿Ah que te refieres con que ya hice suficiente?! –Pregunte enojada.

-¡A que tú dejaste caer a Sugar!

-¡No fue a propósito!

-No importa tus excusas no la dejaré ir contigo.

-¡¿Te crees que la conoces más que yo?! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga y va a venir conmigo!

-¡¿Por qué tú lo quieres?! ¡¿Crees que no se que tú siempre tomas las decisiones y ella siempre tiene que hacer todo por ti y nunca has hecho nada por ella?!

En ese momento, me quede callada pero no pensaba en nada…Solo me preocupe un poco ¿Cómo es que él sabía sobre los pensamientos de Sugar? Tal vez él la conocía un poco más que yo, claro eso me molesta porque yo estuve más tiempo junto a ella y eso no concuerda.

-… ¿N-No me digas que te gusta Sugar? –Pregunte nerviosa por la respuesta.

-¡No! Claro que no, es solo que yo soy más responsable y pienso más en los demás antes que en mi mismo.

Dude un poco de su respuesta, pero decidí dejarlo así por el momento.

-Deberíamos descansar. –Sugerí.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Charming.

Todos los ponis que venían con nosotros se tumbaron en el suelo del cansancio y procuraron relajarse. Por otro lado yo, seguía mirando con preocupación a Sugar quién aún no despertaba.

-¿Seguro que Sugar no tiene nada? Es decir, solo mírala no ah despertado aún…

-Es probable, tal vez alguien le hizo un hechizó de sueño o simplemente este durmiendo profundamente, lo voy a comprobar.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunté

-Usare un hechizó que es para quitar el sueño, por lo tanto si despierta es que solo dormía normalmente y si no…Posiblemente algo malo le hayan hecho durante tú ausencia. –Utilizo el hechizó.

-… ¿Y? –Pregunte desesperada.

-… ¡N-No funciona!

Mis preocupaciones de elevaron, y no era la única Charming estaba igual, alguien le hizo un hechizó muy poderoso a Sugar para que durmiera por un largo tiempo…

-¿N-N-No va a despertar jamás?

-No creo que el hechizo sea tan fuerte, pero… -Es interrumpido.

-_Entre los lejos de las colinas, una poni muy fuerte despertó de su sueño, para "detener" a la poderosa Reina Meriz, pero tardaría en despertar y si eso ocurre posiblemente no vuelva ser la misma ¿Qué escogen? ¿Quieren que despierte o se quede dormida? Sí eligen que se quede dormida en este caso, ella despertara al día siguiente y volverá a la normalidad, si eligen que despierte entonces luchara contra Meriz, pero no volverá a ser la misma._

-¿Quién demonios dijo eso? –Pregunte.

-_¡ELIGE! _

Charming y yo nos miramos, pensábamos en la misma opción, lo que era bueno ya que no podíamos dejar que solo por nuestra vida ella peleara sola pero jamás volvería a ser nuestra amiga, después de todo dejaría de ser ella misma.

-¡Qué siga dormida! –Respondimos ambos.

_-Buena decisión._

De la nada apareció un alicornio este era de crin blanca muy clara y de ojos azules, era muy parecido a Charming a excepción de la melena que era de color blanca, si los mirabas a ambos, te darías cuenta de que eran casi los mismos solo que claro con el cambio de Melena y ese Alicornio era mayor que él.

-Debo decirles algo importante ahora…

Continuara…

**¡Lamento realmente haberme tardado tanto! Es que me agarro como una traba o algo así, y no sabía cómo continuar ni siquiera la música me inspiraba (Generalmente cuando escribo escucho música se me es más fácil así) Bueno de todas formas al menos lo hice más largo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y también espero no tardarme tanto la próxima vez ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Holi a todos! al final del capitulo, debajo de todo les dejaré un link con los dibujos que hago para el fic, así vean la apariencia y las cutie Marks de, Sugar y Red Heart/Shadow, y de otros personajes así cuando yo describo a un poni, y ven que lo no hago muy bien / (Soy un poco bruta) Puedan verlo en la pag y así vean la apariencia ok, los dejo leer tranquilos.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Two Sides Diamond.

Red Heart PV

Sentíamos que nuestra decisión no era la correcta, pero quién sabe en que se transformaría Sugar, si dejábamos que despierte, no podíamos imaginarlo y perderíamos a una amiga importante no solo para nosotros sino para muchos.

-¿Qué es lo importante que debe decir? –Pregunto Charming.

-Esto será un desastre y una batalla en vano…Shiver es mucho más poderosa que Celestia y Luna, conozco bien a las gobernantes de este siglo, no tardara mucho en deshacerse de ellas, por eso necesitamos que alguien lleve esto. –Saca un collar.

-E-Es hermoso. –Mencioné.

-¿Verdad que si? Es como un Elemento de la Armonía, pero solo para casos de emergencia pero este representa pureza y bueno…La única indicada es Sugar, después de la ayuda que dio a muchos, incluyéndote a ti Red Heart.

-Es cierto, sino fuera por ella seguro no sería la misma y estaría perdida… ¡Debo ayudarla!

-El día de mañana cuando el sol domine el cielo, es cuando ella despertara y deberán ponerle el collar cueste lo que cueste si quieren salvar Equestria.

No paso mucho luego de haber tenido esa charla y decidimos buscar un lugar donde dormir, lejos de Ponyville y el desastre, donde los ponis estarían a salvo, pasamos ahí la noche que parecía interminable.

-Despertaras muy bien y volveremos a ser felices con los demás Sugar, te lo prometo. –Le dije mientras ella dormía.

-El amor es un enruedo…-Dijo Lightning (El alicornio).

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? –Preguntó Charming.

-De nada.

Finalmente llego la hora en que todos nos dormimos, una vez que sentí el sol en mi rostro, me desperté y espere a lado de Sugar para que despertara, ahora se la veía dormir más naturalmente y finalmente abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-… ¿Red Heart?

-¡SUGAR! –Llore de felicidad y la abrace.

-¿Pasó algo?

Luego de que despertaran los demás le explique todo lo ocurrido a Sugar, y entendió la situación, pero no mencione sobre que ella podía ser la persona que salve a Equestria si la despertábamos antes, Charming y yo con miedo nos dispusimos a darle el collar al ponérselo, su color de melena cambio y su cuero también, pasó de ser de melena rubia y cuero rosa crema como sus ojos, que siguieron de la misma forma y ahora era un unicornio.

-Tú deber es derrotar a Meriz, para traer armonía a Equestria y evitar una posible extinción sobre los ponis que habitan este lugar.

-¡Sí!

Sugar PV

No entendía la felicidad de Red Heart, creí haber dormido normalmente no creí que por todo un día sin siquiera abrir ni una vez los ojos, pero ahora tenía una tarea que hacer, sentía miedo pero mi mama estaba allí y las demás, es más Charming, el rey Lightning y Red Heart irían a ayudarme puesto que nunca he luchado y no tengo experiencia con la magia, pero Charming me indicaría que debo hacer.

-Hemos llegado…-Dijo Red Heart.

-¿Estás lista? –Pregunto Charming.

-…Creo que si…

Sobre el castillo de cristal donde reinaba Twilight, se encontraba Meriz estaba sonriendo ya que derroto hasta el último enemigo, ahora era nuestro turno de pelear, tenía miedo pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, así que como ahora era un unicornio con un hechizó que me enseño Charming, llegue a levantarme a mi misma del suelo para demostrarle a Meriz que yo sería su próxima contrincante.

-Vaya, no creí que despertarías…

-… ¡E-Estoy lista para pelear contigo! –Dije poco segura de mi misma.

-Espero que no me decepciones tampoco espero calentamientos así que espero que sea la batalla definitiva, lucharé enserio así que supongo que no tardare en derrotarte.

Mi PV c:

Sugar estaba esperando el primer ataque de Meriz, pero ella le dio el "honor" primero y comenzó usando un hechizó de ataque uno de los más fuertes que tenía, pero ella lo esquivo, dando lugar a sus movimientos, como ella era una alicornio podía volar y no tendría dificultades para moverse a diferencia de Sugar quién solo podía flotar con ayuda de su magia, pronto se acercaron cabeza a cabeza, empujándose una a la otra usando hechizos para ganar, en eso Red Heart, sujeto a Charming y lo llevo por los aires, este hizo un hechizo que daño el ala izquierda de Meriz, para que ambas pelearan en tierra.

Como Meriz tenía mucho más conocimiento de magia utilizo un ataque muy fuerte, que hirió a Sugar, pero aún tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, Sugar antes de continuar miro a su alrededor, Ponyville se había convertido en un escenario Post-Apocalíptico, muchos ponis inconscientes en el suelo, hasta que no muy lejos vio a Pinkie de la misma forma que los demás, gravemente herida y en mal estado.

-…M-Mama…

-¿Eh? –Volteo a mirar. –Ah… ¿Esa poni era tú madre? Qué lástima…Pero ya es hora de que termine contigo…Pero antes…

Meriz volteo para lanzar un ataque a Red Heart y Charming, dejándolos en el suelo inmóviles sin poder hacer, nada por otra parte Sugar quedo en shock hasta que comenzó a hablar lentamente.

-… ¿Cómo pudiste? … ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE DAÑAR A MIS AMIGOS?! ¡ERES HORRIBLE!

-¿Eh? –Volteo hacia ella.

Sugar utilizo un ataque muy, muy pero muy poderoso como el que uso Twilight para enfrentar a Tirek, ese ataque fue muy efectivo y logro hacer caer a Meriz, dejándola inconsciente pero está aún estaba con vida y Sugar estaba dispuesta a quitarle la última gota de vida por sus horrendos actos contra sus amigos y familiares.

-¡SUGAR NO! –Grito Lightning.

-¡DEBO HACERLO! Ella hirió gravemente a los demás, que nunca le hicieron nada.

-Sí, la matas tú corazón ya no será puro y te verás obligada a cambiar…El collar se hará de plata y te volverás igual que ella.

-Pero…

-¡Sabes que ella no lo hace por diversión!

Sugar miro una vez más a su alrededor y se quito el collar que representaba la pureza y se lo devolvió a Lightning, dando todo por terminado y dejando con vida a Meriz.

-Tú…Me has perdonado…-Dijo con pocas fuerzas Meriz

-Pero aún así…Sigo pendiente de un castigo para ti…

Un resplandor rodeo a Meriz, volviéndola a la normalidad la misma poni humilde, gentil y honesta de la primera vez, con su magia regreso a Ponyville como estaba, hasta la última flor tan sana y tan viva como antes, los habitantes se recuperaron en un santiamén como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Meriz, miro a los ojos a Lightning para luego voltear con cara de tristeza y alejarse.

-…Lamento haber sido tan ciego, nunca creí que te sentías de esa manera y ahora lo comprendo…-Dijo él.

-No me mientas, sé que no me amas.

-¡Claro que te amo! Moría de arrepentimiento por lo que te había hecho, en mi corazón no había más lugar que para ti, tal vez me quede solo pero tú recuerdo aún me mantenía feliz y con vida todos los días aquellos…

Meriz volteo a verlo y comenzó a llorar, se dieron un gran abrazó y luego se besaron.

-Qué asco, no lo hagan en público. –Dijo Red Heart.

-¡Mama! ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Sugar

-Sí, me encuentro bien…-Respondió Pinkie.

-Me alegra tanto que no te haya pasado nada.

-Sugar…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy orgullosa de haberte encontrado esa noche, nunca me he arrepentido y dudo hacerlo…

Sugar y Pinkie se abrazaron, y ambas lloraron finalmente Ponyville quedo en paz, Red Heart luego de navidad regreso a Canterlot para seguir tratando de entrar al equipo de su escuela, mientras que Sugar decidió mudarse en las afueras de Ponyville, no muy lejos ni muy cerca, en una casa par personas, con un jardín amplio lleno de hermosas criaturas.

El rey Lightning y Meriz vivieron una vida en paz y feliz, buscando tierras en las afueras de Equestria para gobernar, y Charming se volvió el estudiante oficial de La Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

FIN.

**¡Siii! Tenía muchos deseos de escribir lamento que la batalla no haya sido lo que esperaban no soy muy buena para esas cosas, bueno os dejo el link donde encontraran las imágenes del fic lo verás en mi perfil entra y ya es que no me dejan ponerlo :/, podrán ver a los personajes etc., espero que lo disfruten y próximamente traeré más fics de My Little Pony, chau, chau.**


End file.
